


Gdybyś odzyskał stracony czas

by Every_Moment_Matters



Series: Czy postąpiłbyś tak samo? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comic Book Science, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark-centric, Translation in Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Moment_Matters/pseuds/Every_Moment_Matters
Summary: Tony Stark zamknął oczy w porzuconym bunkrze na Syberii, obudził się w zrujnowanym Nowym Jorku. Cztery lata wcześniej.





	1. Wspomnienia jak żywe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Had This Time Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



> Cześć! Przedstawiam wam tłumaczenie niesamowitej historii, która od pierwszych rozdziałów zdobyła moje serce. Mam nadzieję, że ktokolwiek postanowi poświęcić swój czas, aby zapoznać się z tą wyjątkową opowieścią, nie zawiedzie się. Bez zbędnego przedłużania - zapraszam do czytania! I nie zapomnijcie odwiedzić autorki oraz wyrazić swojej opinii na temat jej prac! :D

Tony zawsze uważał powiedzenie „słyszeć spadający śnieg” za ckliwe określenie, wymyślone przez bezradnych romantyków. Leżąc w zniszczonej zbroi Iron Mana, w opuszczonym bunkrze HYDRY, pośród lodowatych wiatrów Syberii, starał pocieszać się myślą, że miał rację. Na jakiś temat. Chociaż raz. 

Tony nie usłyszał ani słowa od chwili, gdy zażądał tarczy swojego ojca, gorzkie i łamiące się słowa rzucone resztką sił na koniec przegranej walki. Ostatnimi dźwiękami były zmęczone, zwycięskie kroki Steve’a i odgłos tarczy uderzającej o podłoże, symboliczne odrzucenie czegoś o wiele większego, niż tylko symbolu bohatera. Od tej chwili nie było niczego, oprócz obezwładniającej ciszy. 

Cisza była ciężką, choć kojącą rzeczą, jak gruby koc, którym Jarvis zwykł go owijać, kiedy nie czuł się najlepiej.

Tony nie czuł się dobrze już od długiego czasu. Nie czuł także ciepła.

Fakt, że mrowienie zaczęło przeradzać się w całkowite odrętwienie, powinien go zaniepokoić, jednak Tony nie miał siły, aby się na to zdobyć. Nie kiedy wszystko, o co kiedykolwiek dbał, o co się troszczył, rozpadało się mu w rękach.

JARVIS. Stark Industries. Pepper. Avengers. Rhodney. Porozumienie. 

Śmiech, który wyrwał się z jego sinych ust, był niepokojąco głośny i nie miał w sobie ani krzty radości, zmieniając się w zduszony płacz, który przeszył jego zmiażdżoną klatkę. Łzy powoli zamarzały mu na rzęsach i policzkach. Tony starał się podnieść dłoń ale nie był w stanie. Rozładowana zbroja, która go unieruchomiała, niedługo miała stać się jego trumną.

Śmierć była pewna, Tony nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Nikomu nie powiedział dokąd leci, na co nalegał Sam podczas wizyty w Tratwie. FRIDAY wyłączyła się godzinę temu, jej system celowo ograniczony, tak aby nie była w stanie podejmować działań bez bezpośrednich rozkazów Tony’ego i bez możliwości porozumienia z AI, przez co ten wiedział, że nie ma co liczyć na przybycie pomocy. Steve dawno zniknął, a z jego uwagą całkowicie skupioną na Buckym, nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, żeby pomóc człowiekowi, który prawie zabił jego przyjaciela. 

Tony zawsze postrzegał ideę życia "przelatującego przed oczami" za eufemizm, opisujący traumatyczne urywki wspomnień spowodowane bliskim doświadczeniem śmierci. Kiedy poczuł, że jego powieki się zamykają, był dość niezadowolony odkryciem, że kryje się w tym krztyna prawdy. Wspomnienia i chwile z jego życia zlały się w chaotyczne obrazy, niczym pokaz slajdów prezentujący wszystkie jego nieprawidłowe wybory i złe decyzje. 

Zanim Tony pozwolił objąć się ciemności, jego ostatnią myślą było potępiające „Powinienem był to przewidzieć”. 

***

Przeszywający ryk przywrócił Tony’emu przytomność. Obraz Nowego Jorku wypełnił jego wizję, wilgotne powietrze łaskotało jego skórę, a usta wypełniał gorzki smak popiołów.

Kolejny ryk zwrócił jego uwagę i Tony nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu, który przeszył go na widok Steve’a, ubranego w swój uniform, ale – dzięki Bogu – bez swojej tarczy.

Szybki skan otoczenia ukazał Thora z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy oraz zadowolonego Hulka, zniszczone miasto i znajomy widok Stark Tower, czyste niebo i działającą zbroję. 

-Co, do cholery? – Tony wymamrotał, głównie do siebie.

-Wygraliśmy – Steve odpowiedział, brzmiąc niemożliwie młodo, z niewiarygodną wdzięcznością i ulgą w głosie. 

Tony pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na bruk, wsłuchując się w brzęczenie reaktora w swojej klatce piersiowej. _Cholernie wyraźne wspomnienie._


	2. Witamy w domu, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od Autorki:  
> Mam ogromny podziw dla autorek, które tworzą fanfiction mówiące o podróżach w czasie, bo to jeden z moich ulubionych motywów. Teraz ten szacunek wzrósł jeszcze bardziej, odkąd sama doświadczyłam, jak zagmatwane może być pisanie o wydarzeniach, które niby już się wydarzyły, ale jednocześnie wciąż na nie czekamy.

Avengersi przedarli się przez gruzy i skierowali swoje kroki ku Stark Tower, wyczerpani i w całkowitej ciszy. Przeszywające zmęczenie było doskonałą przykrywką dla małomówności Tony’ego i fakt, że ten nie był w stanie nawet spojrzeć na Steve’a od chwili przebudzenia, nie zwrócił uwagi pozostałych. Wspomnienie gorzkiej zdrady i krwawej walki na Syberii nie chciało opuścić umysłu Tony’ego, wciąż świeże i bolesne. Dyskomfort spowodowany ciężarem reaktora w piersi – jak dziwnym uczuciem było znów czuć smak kokosa – służył jako nieustanne przypomnienie o innym roztrzaskanym reaktorze. Na Syberii.

Za każdym razem, gdy tarcza Kapitana Ameryki migotała odbijając promienie słoneczne – krwawa czerwień, błękit reaktora i śnieżna biel – Iron Man odwracał wzrok.

Tony czuł się jakby przeżywał przerażający i oszołamiająco realny koszmar. Wszystko wokół niego wydawało się prawdziwe, choć wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Wiele teorii przemknęło naraz przez jego umysł, jednak wszystkie wydawały się równie szalone. 

Jeżeli było to jego prywatne piekło, zapewne powinien się cieszyć, że nie obudził się z powrotem w Afganistanie.

Jeżeli był to jakiś pokręcony rodzaj podróży w czasie, co było dość prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie szaleństwa, jakich doświadczył w życiu, powinien spotkać młodszą wersję siebie, a nie niespodziewanie wskoczyć na jej miejsce. 

Jeżeli było to jedno z wspomnień nękających go w chwili śmierci, jego wybór nie był zbyt dobrze przemyślany i Tony był prawie pewny, że nie powinno zawierać tak bardzo przyziemnych elementów jak _chodzenie_ czy _pocenie się_. 

Albo może wszystko to źle pojmował. Tony założył, że jego aktualne otoczenie zostało w całości sfabrykowane. Założył, że te koszmarne cztery lata po bitwie o Nowy Jork rzeczywiście miały miejsce. Założył, że walczył, że _umarł_ na Syberii. Wszystko to założenia, bez konkretnych dowodów. Czas więc spojrzeć na fakty.

Tony czuł na sobie ciepło promieni słonecznych i ciężar zbroi. Słyszał odłamki szkła trzeszczące mu pod nogami. Widział pokłosie walk, jakie się rozegrały. Czuł słono – kwaśny posmak potu. Mógł dostrzec swoją wieżę, na którym ostała się jedynie litera A, znajdującą się tuż przy następnej ulicy. 

Może wszystko wydawało się realne, bo _było_ realne. 

W takim razie czym były te koszmarne cztery lata, które przeżył, cierpiąc i próbując przetrwać każdy kolejny dzień? Złym snem? Wizją? Pamiątką po podróży w czasie?

Tony chwycił się ostatniej teorii, jednak zanim mógł się jej bliżej przyjrzeć, wszystkie jego myśli wyparowały, kiedy przekroczył próg Stark Tower i głos JARVIS’a popłynął ku niemu z głośników.

\- Witam w domu, Sir.

\- JA-JARVIS? – Tony wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem. Dla niego, minęły _lata_ , od czasu jego ostatniej interakcji z AI, która złamała mu serce. – To naprawdę ty?

\- Nie przypominam sobie, aby DUM-E lub Butterfinger czy U otrzymali możliwość porozumiewania się. – w głosie AI zdecydowanie dało się wyczuć wyrzut. – Zdecydowanie odradzam takie znikanie z mojego zasięgu Sir. _Ponownie_. 

\- Nie mam nic na swoją obronę – Tony wygiął swój tors, przeciągając się, jednocześnie odwracając wzrok od Avengersów, wymawiając bezgłośne _musimy porozmawiać_ do jednej z pobliskich kamer. Światła delikatnie zamigotały, co można by łatwo wyjaśnić, biorąc pod uwagę ilość zniszczeń jakie dotknęły budynek, jednak Tony wiedział, że to JARVIS, dający mu znać, że rozumie potrzebę prywatnej rozmowy. 

\- JARVIS, poznaj drużynę Avengers, najpotężniejszych obrońców, jakich ma Ziemia. Avengers, JARVIS, mój… wysoce inteligentny program. – Tony wzruszył ramionami, obracając się aby stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoimi _gośćmi_. Nie współczłonkami zespołu. Nie przyjaciółmi. 

\- Twój wspólnik przy włamywaniu się do systemu TARCZY? – ciężko było określić, czy Steve pyta czy stwierdza fakt, jednak niepewność była wyraźnie wyczuwalna w jego głosie. Tak samo jak dezaprobata. 

\- Raczej postrzegałbym pana Starka jako wspólnika w tym przypadku, biorąc pod uwagę, że to ja wykonałem całą pracę, a on jedynie czasem asystował. 

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. – Tony uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. 

\- Człowieku z żelaza, Głosie, choć bardzo cieszy mnie wasze pojednanie, przed nami o wiele poważniejsze kwestie, dotyczące schwytania Lokiego i sprawienia, by odpowiedział za swoje czyny.” – donośny głos Thora rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. 

\- Hulk zmiażdżył żałosnego bożka – rozległ się głęboki i zadowolony pomruk. – W szklanym pokoju.

\- Mogę potwierdzić, że Loki wciąż znajduje się wewnątrz podłogi apartamentu – oznajmił JARVIS. 

\- _Wewnątrz?_ – powtórzył Steve.

Powieki Tony’ego drgnęły na dźwięk niedowierzania w głosie Steve’a. Słyszał go często, systematycznie tracąc ich przyjaźń, w ciągu ostatnich lat. Lat, które się nie wydarzyły lub się nie wydarzą. Tony zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, aby zdusić nagły przypływ irytacji, spowodowany zarówno całą tą sytuacją w której się znalazł, jak i swoim niewłaściwym osądem co do Steve z tego czasu, który przecież nie zniszczył lat ich przyjaźni masą kłamstw. Na razie. Nie pozwolił sobie zacząć się zastanawiać czy kiedykolwiek _byli naprawdę przyjaciółmi_ – sesja użalania się nad sobą zdecydowanie nie widniała w jego grafiku na dziś.

\- Hulk zmiażdżył żałosnego bożka – Hulk promieniał z dumy.

Twarz Thora wykrzywiła się z niezręcznie, gdy próbował przekuć swój bezwolny grymas na uśmiech w stronę swoich towarzyszy broni. Niewątpliwie między dwojgiem nordyckich bóstw wciąż pozostawały braterskie uczucia, niezależnie od braku więzi krwi.

Tony nie zauważył tego poprzednio, kiedy cała jego uwaga skupiona była zatrzymaniu tych _bohaterów_ choć chwilę dłużej, usiłując wciągnąć ich w niezobowiązujące rozmowy i obiecując różne ulepszenia ich sprzętu. Teraz jednak widział to wyraźnie i nie potrafił zignorować. Tony podszedł do Thora i klepnął w ramię.

\- Chodź Młotku. Sprawdźmy czy Reniferek poprawił jakoś wystrój mojego salonu.

*** 

Natasha już czekała na ich w apartamencie, gdy wysiedli z windy. Clint i Tony wzdrygnęli się wbrew sobie, widząc berło Lokiego, które trzymała przy sobie. 

Reakcja Clinta była zrozumiała, biorąc pod uwagę czas, który spędził jako marionetka w rękach Lokiego. Łucznik nabawił się nawyku sprawdzania swojego odbicia w każdej możliwej powierzchni, aby upewnić się, że kolor jego oczy pozostaje niezmieniony i Tony był w stanie dostrzec, jego obawy, gdy jego wzrok momentalnie przeniósł się z Natashy na pobliskie okno. Szkło migotało w promieniach słonecznych, złota wstęga przerwana i postrzępiona przez odłamki okna, przez które Tony został wyrzucony kilka godzin temu. Kolejne bliskie spotkanie ze śmiercią, które wydawało się tak odległe, choć najwyraźniej nie minął nawet jeden dzień. Syberia. Tunel czasoprzestrzenny. Nowy Jork. I wiele, które mają dopiero nadejść. 

Natasha przyjrzała się mu bacznie, jakby go oceniając, bez wątpienia uznając jego reakcję za przesadzoną, skoro zdołał się oprzeć próbie przejęcia jego umysłu przez Lokiego. Tony w udawanym roztargnieniu potarł ręką reaktor w swojej klatce, jakby potrzebując potwierdzenia, że nadal chroni go przed przerażającym wpływem berła. Dźwięk metalu trącego o szkło rozbrzmiał nieprzyzwoicie głośno w pustym pokoju. Wiedział, że udało mu się oszukać superszpiega, kiedy Natasha dyskretnie przewróciła oczami, nieprawidłowo odczytując jego reakcję, jako wciąż trwającą traumę związaną z koniecznością posiadania reaktora. 

Prawda była taka, że przedtem Tony’emu on nie przeszkadzał. Czuł się zwycięsko, adrenalina towarzysząca walce i radość z przetrwania krążyły w jego żyłach. Teraz jednak, Tony wiedział co niosła za sobą potęga berła. Szaleństwo i śmierć. Tortury i desperację. Wiedział także, co mu odebrało i co może odebrać w najbliższej przyszłości. _JRVISA._ Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, a na pewno tak było, berło zostało zabrane do bazy TARCZY i tam zabezpieczone, a Avengers spędzili resztę nocy w Tower, po tym jak Tony namówił ich na późną kolację. Aktualnie całkowicie popierał pierwszą część, druga nie wzbudzała w nim zbytniego entuzjazmu.

Natasha trzymała broń o wiele potężniejszą nic wszystko, co Tony mógłby stworzyć, i nie chciał jej nigdzie w pobliżu swojego domu czy JARVISA. Z drugiej strony, nie chciałby aby wpadła w ręce HYDRY. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, aby ostrzec Fury’ego o infiltracji przeprowadzonej przez HYDRĘ, ale umiejętnie i w odpowiednim czasie. Na szczęście podczas ich pobytu na helicarierze zostało zasiane ziarnko wątpliwości. JARVIS zdążył już dotrzeć do bazy danych TARCZY i ujawnić plany dotyczące Fazy Drugiej, więc nikt by się nie zdziwił, gdyby AI odkryło coś jeszcze. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nawet sekrety Fury’ego mają sekrety, wszelkie anomalie byłyby uważnie przebadane i spowodowały, że prawdopodobnie przyjrzano by się również agentom oraz stosowanym procedurom. Tony rozważał podrzucenie listy nazwisk: _Pierce, Sitwell, Rumlow,_ jednak odrzucił ten pomysł, stwierdzając, że informacje z drugiej ręki jedynie wznieciłyby podejrzenia Fury’ego. 

Nawet widok Steve’a, Clinta czy Natashy był w stanie wepchnąć Tony’ego w tryb „walcz lub uciekaj”. Jeżeli miał jakiekolwiek nadzieje na zrozumienie, w jaki bałagan dał się znów wciągnąć, musiał się od nich uwolnić, żeby mógł _pomyśleć._ Thor i Bruce także wzbudzali w nim niepokój, jednak w mniejszym stopniu, biorąc pod uwage ich nieobecność podczas tzw. Wojny Bohaterów. Co niepokoiło Tony’ego, to ich gruboskórność, której doświadczył podczas koszmaru związanego z Ultronem – duszący uścisk Thora prześladował Tony’ego prawie tak bardzo jak porzucenie przez Bruce’a. To było po prostu zbyt dużo jak dla niego, do poukładania sobie w głowie, bez ryzykowania ataku paniki i przypływu paranoi. Pomimo wiedzy co może przynieść przyszłość, Tony wciąż był zaniepokojony. Avengers nie mogli tu zostać. 

To nie tak, że ta jedna noc mogłaby cokolwiek zmienić, biorąc pod uwagę, że żadne z nich nie przeniosło się do Stark Tower, nawet po przebudowie i przechrzczeniu budynku jako Avengers Tower. Tony pamiętał przeglądanie planów rekonstrukcji wieży wraz z Pepper, projektując oddzielne piętra dla każdego z bohaterów i starając się wprowadzić rodzinną atmosferę do drużyny.

Jego zaproszenie zostało uprzejmie odrzucone.

Steve został w swoim mieszkaniu na Brooklynie, Clint i Natasha w TARCZY. Bruce ponownie zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Thor wrócił do Asgardu, zabierając ze sobą Lokiego. Zespół zbierał się czasami na noce filmowe czy kolacje, które zawsze były ożywione i radosne, jednak pozostawiały Tony’ego z poczuciem osamotnienia. Tony nie starał się odwieźć ich od pojętych decyzji , powinni żyć tak jak jest im najwygodniej, jednak odrzucenie bolało tak czy siak. 

\- Jesteś podejrzanie cichy, Stark.

Tony mógł poczuć jak pytający wzrok Natashy wwiercał mu się w plecy, bez wątpienia szukając czegokolwiek, co okazałoby się podejrzane. Gorycz wydawała się zarówno usprawiedliwiona jak i bezpodstawna, jako że zabójczyni nie zawiodła jeszcze jego zaufania; jednakże wspomnienie jej groźby – _nie ja powinnam oglądać się za siebie_ – mówiły inaczej. 

\- Sir, przychodzące połączenie od panny Potts – głos JARVISA przerwał jego strumień myśli. – Jak mam odpowiedzieć?

\- Przekaż jej, że kolacja jest o siódmej a ja nadal żyję. Um, tylko w odwrotnej kolejności. – Tony odpowiedział, wdzięczny za odwrócenie uwagi i przypomnienie, że musi porozmawiać z Pepper. Nieodebrane połączenie nagle wydaje się być oszałamiająco pasującą metaforą ich związku. – Dobra, kończmy to. Nie chcę kazać czekać kobiecie, która zasłużyła sobie na przezwisko „Pepper”. 

Avengers zbliżyli się do Lokiego akurat gdy ten się otrząsnął. Tony patrzył jak bóg podnosi się z gruzów i opiera ciężko na stopniach, wspomagając się trzęsącymi się rękoma. W jego niepewnych ruchach była pewna niespotykana gracja, zupełne przeciwieństwo widocznego napięcia, jakiego z niego emanowało podczas ich poprzedniego spotkania. 

Clint napiął łuk.

Loki zatrzymał się i przekręcił w ich stronę, spoglądając na otoczenie z niespodziewanym humorem i ulgą przebijającą się przez jego zielone oczy, i łagodzącą jego ostre rysy. 

Tony zmarszczył brwi z namysłem – był pewien, że oczy Lokiego były błękitne, kiedy bóg mu groził, a następnie próbował zabić. Przypomniał sobie przelotną myśl, jak błękit tych oczu pasował do blasku zarówno berła jak i reaktora, zastanawiając się czy ten w pewien sposób zneutralizował manipulację umysłem. 

\- Jeżeli to nadal aktualne, to poproszę tego drinka – Loki podparł się na łokciach, czemu towarzyszył szelest skórzanych elementów zbroi i brzdęk metalu. 

Niezdolny do powstrzymania się przed przetestowaniem swojej teorii, czy jego wiedza na temat przyszłych wydarzeń jest prawdziwa, Tony wypowiedział bezgłośnie słowa wraz z Lokim i od razu wiedział, że został przyłapany.

Zielone, wręcz jaskrawe oczy Lokiego zwęziły się w konsternacji, a następnie rozszerzyły z fascynacją. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu, otwierając drobne rany w ich pobliżu. Loki mrugnął porozumiewawczo. 

W następnej chwili, Tony bez namysłu odwzajemnił uśmiech boga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, przyznaję, że mam drobny problem z tłumaczeniem przezwisk Avengersów, takich jak Rock of Ages czy Point Break - jeżeli ktoś ma jakieś sugestie czy rady odpłacam się w ciastkach. 
> 
> Dziękuję wam za czas poświęcony na czytanie tego tłumaczenia! <3


	3. Czas na drinka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od autorki:  
> Ten rozdział będzie nieco dłuższy od pozostałych, jako że staram się zachować mniej więcej stałą długość (około 2000 słów) i byłam nieco rozdarta, między podzieleniem go na pół i dodaniem do poprzedniego. Wybrałam tę opcję, więc upewnijcie się, że jesteście na bieżąco z kwestami dotyczącymi zabrania berła do TARCZY, które dodałam do poprzedniego rozdziału.  
> ****  
> Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze pozostawione pod poprzednimi rozdziałami! Nie macie pojęcia, ile znaczy dla mnie wasze wsparcie i cenne rady. <3

Wygonienie Avengersów z jego apartamentu zajęło Tony’emu o wiele dłużej niż by chciał, co było dość ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę jak usilnie starał się ich tu zatrzymać poprzednim razem, i frustrujące, kiedy zrozumiał, że pomimo jego dyskretnych sugestii, Thor i Bruce zdecydowali się pozostać w Stark Tower. Razem z Lokim, który oficjalnie był pod nadzorem Thora.

Steve, Natasha i Clint wrócili do jednej z baz TARCZY, pod długiej i monotonnej odprawie, z której Tony zdołał się wykręcić, oferując JARVISA jako swojego zmiennika i powołując się na wirtualną bazę danych AI, jako wiarygodniejszą od jego wspomnień, jako że _przeniesienie atomówki przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny_ było raczej traumatyczne. Opuścił pomieszczenie czując na sobie ciężar niedowierzających spojrzeń Avengersów, pełnych podejrzliwości i braku współczucia. Tony zmusił się, aby je zignorować, powtarzając sobie, że ich opinia nic nie znaczyła, skoro powiedział prawdę. 

Tony dobrze wiedział, nawet wtedy, gdy jadł z drużyną shawarmę, nie czując tak naprawdę jej smaku, że coś było nie w porządku. Przeszywające zimno i całkowita pustka, które czekały na niego po drugiej stronie tunelu, były o wiele gorsze niż gorące jaskinie i ta przeklęta woda, nieustannie zabarwiona jego krwią, które towarzyszyły mu w Afganistanie. Pokonał Dziesięć Pierścieni i stworzył Iron Mana – teraz nie było szans na takie zwycięstwo, nie przeciwko armii z kosmosu. Strach zagnieździł się w sercu Tony’ego sięgając w głąb niego, aż w końcu każdemu uderzeniu jego serca, towarzyszyło przerażanie rozpływające się po całym jego ciele. 

Jednakże, przyznanie się przed samym sobą, że ma się zniszczoną psychikę, nie oznaczało zaakceptowania takiego stanu rzeczy. 

Lata, które nastąpiły po Nowym Jorku, Tony spędził w błędnym kole udawanej pewności siebie i całkowitego wyparcia. W lepsze dni zdarzało mu się wierzyć, że jest w stanie odgrodzić się od dzikiej bestii, jaką stały się jego wspomnienia i nie pozwolić, aby całkowicie go zniszczyły. W gorsze próbował przekonać sam siebie, że wyolbrzymia problem i najlepiej udawać, że nie istnieje. Każdego dnia słowa powtarzane przez Howarda niczym mantra - _Starkowie są stworzeni z żelaza_ – krążyły mu w głowie, brzmiąc bardziej jak groźba niż wsparcie. 

Nigdy więcej.

Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, Tony żałował ilości czasu, który zmarnował na łudzenie się, że jego niepokój i napady paniki znikną, mając świadomość objawów, jednak nigdy nie przyglądając się ich przyczynie. Projektował i konstruował aby odciąć się od nękających go myśli, panicznego krzyku, który nieustannie próbował wyrwać się z jego gardła, odbierając mu oddech w niespodziewanych momentach – w końcu jednak i tak kończył otoczony coraz to większą ilością zniszczeń i śmiercią niewinnych. Ten okrutny cykl musiał zostać przerwany. A najlepszym początkiem było zdystansowanie się w stosunku do jego _gości_. Dlatego też wykręcił się z odprawy, poinstruował JARVISA, aby ten uruchomił protokół „Goldlocks”, a sam ukrył się w swoim warsztacie, który na szczęście ostał się nienaruszony. Nawet jeżeli JARVISA zastanowiło dlaczego Tony nagle stał się o wiele mniej zainteresowany drużyną Avengersów, nie odezwał się słowem i przystosował do sytuacji. 

Jego boty powitały go radosnymi dźwiękami, gdy tylko pojawił się w warsztacie i Tony spędził kilka kolejnych minut skupiając się tylko na nich. DUM-E natychmiast zabrał się za robienie smoothie. Butterfinger znalazł papierową czapeczkę urodzinową i podał ją Tony’emu z dumą, czemu towarzyszył głośny pisk jednej z diod. U próbował swoich sił w beatboxie, z marnym skutkiem, jednak Tony i tak uśmiechnął się na widok jego niedorzecznych starań. Był bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy JARVIS oznajmił, że Bruce go szuka.  
\- Po co? – Tony spytał nagle zbity z tropu. Był w stanie policzyć na palcach jednej ręki ile razy Banner go potrzebował. Ich relacja polegała głównie na tym, że naukowiec dręczył doktora, dopóki ten nie uległ aby z nim nad czymś popracować. 

\- Dr Banner wyraził obawy co do pańskiego stanu po tak dramatycznym doświadczeniu i nagłym opuszczeniu grupy. – JARVIS zamilkł, jakby rozważając kolejne słowa. W niektórych mogłoby to wzbudzić nieufność co do AI, jednak Tony odczuwał jedynie dumę. – Podzielam jego niepokój, Sir.

\- Zgoda – Tony westchnął. Niezależnie od tego, jak różny okazał się ich stosunek do siebie nawzajem, zawsze łatwo ulegał Bruce’owi, gdy ten był zaniepokojony, tak samo jak nie mógł się oprzeć trosce JARVISA, za którą tak bardzo tęsknił. – Gdzie on jest?

\- Dr Banner aktualnie zmierza w stronę kuchni.

\- Daj mu znać, że do niego dołączę. – Tony zrobił unik przed czapeczką, którą Butterfinger prawie wsadził mu w oko, zgarnął smoothie, które podał mu DUM-E i wychodząc poklepał z uczuciem U, zachęcając go do dalszych prób zatriumfowania jako beatboxer. 

***

Bruce uśmiechnął się niepewnie, odwracając wzrok od zbyt jasnych świateł, gdy Tony wszedł do pomieszczenia. – Hej.

\- Też postanowiłeś odpuścić? – Widząc pytające spojrzenie doktora Tony sprecyzował. – Odprawę.

Bruce potarł ręką wzdłuż żuchwy, jednocześnie wyginając szyję, starając się rozciągnąć obolałe mięśnie. – To było przedstawienie tego drugiego. A jako że nie jest zbyt rozmowny, a ja nic nie pamiętam, nie było sensu tam siedzieć. – Na dodatek jest tam berło, a wolałbym już nigdy go nie oglądać. - Jego twarz się zachmurzyła, a oczy przez chwilę zabarwiły na intensywną zieleń. 

Kiwając głową w zrozumieniu, Tony przytaknął. 

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się nie zgadzam. – Gdzieś w tyle umysłu starał się przypomnieć sobie, czy Bruce kiedykolwiek okazał jakieś zaniepokojenie podczas badań nad berłem, ale nic nie znalazł. Wspomnieniem które nagle wróciło, był za to Ultron i zniszczenie JARVISA. Tony wzdrygnął się na tę myśl – To nie jest stadion JARVIS, przyciemnij nieco światła. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak jest w porządku, Sir. 

Tony zrelaksował się nieco na głos JARVISA, dowód, że jego AI wciąż tu jest.

\- Więc, jak się czujesz? – Bruce zapytał.

\- Dobrze – Tony wzruszył ramionami. 

Chwila ciszy.

\- Jak naprawdę się czujesz?

\- Naprawdę dobrze.

Kolejna niezręczna przerwa.

\- Jak się czujesz _naprawdę naprawdę_?

-Naprawdę naprawdę dobrze.

\- Jak się czujesz _naprawdę naprawdę naprawdę_? – Na ustach Bannera zaczął powoli formować się uśmiech.

\- _Naprawdę napra_ – czy my jesteśmy w przedszkolu? – Tony zakpił, obracając lekko ramionami i prostując plecy, jakby był nadal w zbroi. – O co chodzi? I nie waż się zaczynać kolejnego łańcuszka.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Bruce’a, który skulił się lekko w sobie.

\- Po prostu zastanawiam się jak się trzymasz i czy, um, potrzebujesz towarzystwa.

\- Wyrzuć to z siebie Banner. – Tony spojrzał znacząco na Bruce’a, który wybijał palcami nerwowy rytm na blacie stołu. Cała ta sytuacja zaczęła działać na jego nerwy. 

-Mogę zostać tutaj na noc? – doktor zapytał, po czym od razu się zawstydził. – Wybacz, to było niegrzeczne, po prostu… - W jakiś sposób zdołał skulić się w sobie, mimo że wciąż stał wyprostowany naprzeciwko Tony’ego. – Nie czuję się zbyt bezpiecznie wracając do bazy TARCZY…

Tony wpatrywał się przez chwilę w Bannera, niezdolny do wyduszenia z siebie słowa. Nie tak potoczyło się to poprzednim razem. Musiał ich praktycznie _błagać_ i przekonywać potencjalnymi ulepszeniami sprzętu, aby zgodzili się zostać, a teraz Bruce _prosił_ i sugerował, że w domu Tonyego czuje się bezpiecznie.

Cisza, jaka zapadła po pytaniu, zaczęła się niezręcznie rozciągać.

\- Racja, przepraszam. Ja… - Bruce odetchnął ciężko. 

\- Nie! To znaczy, tak – Tony wyrwał się z zadumy. – Możesz zostać, mam pełno wolnego miejsca.

\- Dziękuję, ja po prostu… Dzięki. – Bruce zamknął oczy i odetchnął z ulgą.

-Nie ma sprawy. – Wdzięczność była niespodziewana, tak samo jak chęć pozostania. Bruce zawsze czuł się niezręcznie z powodu własnego piętra w wieży, jak i laboratorium do jego wyłącznego użytku, a jednak ucieszył się ze zwykłego pokoju dla gości. To zestawienie zaskoczyło Tony’ego, który zaczął kwestionować swoje wielkie gesty i zwyczaj ich bagatelizowania. Wypruwał sobie żyły dla Avengersów, jedynie po to by potem machnąć na to ręką, twierdząc, że to nic takiego, a w sekrecie licząc na ich uznanie. Z perspektywy czasu, wydawało mu się to mocno pokręcone i niepotrzebne. – Zresztą hej, złapałeś mnie podczas mojego powrotu z kosmosu, więc…

\- To był ten drugi – Bruce wymamrotał.

\- Jak dla mnie ta sama osoba – Tony popchnął zapomnianą szklankę ze smoothie w jego stronę. – Smoothie?

***

Jak się okazało TARCZA zażądała obecności Hulka, aby zapobiec ewentualnej próbie ucieczki Lokiego. Thor był mocno niezadowolony z takiego rozwoju wydarzeń, zwłaszcza po jego licznych zapewnieniach, że Asgardzkie środki utrzymujące jego brata w ryzach są wystarczająco skuteczne. 

Natasha i Clint ucichli, gdy Thor warknął ostrzegawczo, widząc próby podważenia jego słów. Później Steve zasugerował, aby wszyscy zostali w Stark Tower, na wszelki wypadek, co natychmiast zostało odrzucone przez Thora, uważającego podobną sugestię jako kolejną zniewagę jego honoru, zanim Tony miał możliwość wpaść w atak paniki. Po tej sytuacji Tony naprawdę był w stanie wybaczyć Thorowi wciąż prześladujący go incydent z próbą uduszenia. Nordycki bóg odmówił _bratania się z tymi, którym brak jakiegokolwiek szacunku_ i był gotów zabrać Lokiego, aby noc _spędzić w otoczeniu zieleni w centrum miasta_ , kiedy to Tony zaproponował jako alternatywę, aby zostali w wieżowcu – choćby po to, by zapobiec wypadkom w Central Parku. Super żołnierz i szpiedzy odeszli, zabierając berło i Tony wreszcie mógł odetchnąć ze spokojem. 

Kiedy Pepper się pojawiła, wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie na Bruce’a i Thora, którzy mieli identyczny, lekko zagubiony wyraz twarzy, aby natychmiast poinstruować JARVISA , by ten zamówił kilka pudełek jedzenia, zaczynając od pizzy a na chińszczyźnie kończąc. Tony objął ją w silnym uścisku, opierając swój policzek o jej, gdy ta przepraszała za nieodebrany telefon. Zupełnie o tym nie pamiętał. 

Wciąż była między nimi miłość, jednak gorąca namiętność już dawno się wypaliła i przerodziła w przyjacielskie ciepło. Przynajmniej dla niego. Wiedząc jak potoczył się ich związek, czuł się wyczerpany i nie był w stanie przywołać tego samego oddania co niegdyś. Byli zbyt różni, a jednocześnie zbyt podobni do siebie, aby mogło im się udać. Teraz to rozumiał. Tony wiedział, że muszą porozmawiać i wyczuł, że Pepper także tego potrzebowała, zauważając jej nieustanne zerkanie w jego stronę podczas posiłku i nienaturalnie sztywne pożegnanie, gdy odprowadził ją do drzwi. Nie pocałowali się. 

***

Po kolacji spędzonej w ciszy, przywołującej wspomnienia ich poprzedniego wyjścia na shwarmę, Bruce i Thor rozeszli się do przydzielonych im pokoi, nie mogąc oprzeć się obietnicy gorącego prysznica i miękkich łóżek. 

Tony postanowił wziąć z nich przykład, jednak większość czasu spędził leżąc nieruchomo i wpatrując w sufit, bojąc się zasnąć. Nie z powodu koszmarów, ale szansy na obudzenie się z tego snu. Czy znalazł by się znów na Syberii? Albo uwięziony za portalem? Czy może wcale by się nie obudził? Myśli krążyły mu po głowie, mieszając się ze sobą. Z westchnieniem skierował swój wzrok ku jednej z wielu kamer.

\- JARVIS?

\- Słucham, Sir?

\- Przejrzyj informacje, które wyciągnąłeś z TARCZY i zaznacz wszelkie anomalie i nieprawidłowości, po czym wyślij do Fury’ego z tą wiadomością – Tony uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, wyobrażając sobie, że stoi twarzą w twarz z dyrektorem. – „Nie musisz dziękować, że mam _oko_ na problemy."

\- Oczywiście. Przekopywanie się przez ściśle tajne dane organizacji rządowej, a następnie rozdrażnienie i nastawienie przeciwko nam jej dowódcy od dawna było na mojej liście rzeczy do zrobienie przed śmiercią. Dziękuję za szansę wykreślenia jej. – JARVIS odparł z przekąsem. 

Tony’ego ścisnęło w gardle na wspomnienie śmierci, linijki zniszczonych kodów przeleciały mu przed oczami i coś zakuło go w piersi. 

\- Cieszę się, że pomagam ci spełniać marzenia – Tony zdołał wykrztusić. 

\- Sir? –To naprawdę imponujące, jak JARVIS zdołał wykształcić troskę i zaniepokojenie o Tony’ego, udowadniając, że jest godny swego imienia. – Wykryłem nagłe zwiększenie akcji serca. Jak mogę pomóc?

-To nic, nie przejmuj się. – Być może brzmiałby wiarygodniej, gdyby nie wyraźne drżenie jego głosu.

\- Pańskie dobro jest dla mnie najważniejsze – JARVIS zauważył łagodnie. – Można by powiedzieć, że żyję po to, by się o Pana martwić.

\- Życie jest dobre. – Tony wcisnął twarz w poduszkę i ledwo co usłyszał jak AI mu przytakuje niepewnym głosem. – Ja… Coś się wydarzyło, kiedy przeleciałem przez portal. Myślę, że albo widziałem przyszłość, albo ją przeżyłem, ale potem znów znalazłem się tutaj i wszystko jest takie samo, a jednak w pewnym stopniu różne – wymamrotał w miękką bawełnę, gwałtownie mrugając, starając się odgonić łzy cisnące się do jego oczu i wycierając te, które zdążyły spłynąć mu po policzkach. – Nie było cię tam, JARVIS.

\- Jestem tutaj, Sir – zapalczywość w głosie AI powinna być szokująca, jednak na Tony’ego zadziałała uspokajająco. – Nie mam zamiaru znikać i chciałbym powtórzyć moją prośbę, aby pozostawała Pan w moim zasięgu, Sir.

\- Taki jest plan. – Tony przekręcił się na plecy i światło reaktora zabarwiło pokój na delikatny błękit. Pozostał w tej pozycji przez jakiś czas. – JARVIS, co uważasz na temat podróży w czasie?

\- Z naukowego czy magicznego punktu widzenia? – pytanie padło po krótkiej chwili ciszy.

Tony’emu wyrwało się parsknięcie pełne niedowierzania.  
\- Z obu.

\- Pierwsze wymagało by zaawansowanej technologii i sprzętu, a drugie wiedzy, której nie posiadam. Osobiście jednak odradzał bym zakłócanie kontinuum czasoprzestrzeni. Zdecydowanie zaliczałoby się to jako jeden z pańskich kontrowersyjnych wyborów życiowych. 

\- Uprzedzam, że właśnie podejmuję kolejną kontrowersyjną decyzję – Tony prychnął, po czym odrzucił nakrycie i skierował się ku windzie. – Czas na drinka.


	4. Smak rozpaczy

Loki, skuty zdobionymi kajdanami, połączonymi cienkim łańcuchem i uciszony poprzez pewnego rodzaju knebel, przypominający kaganiec obejmujący całą jego żuchwę, na wpół leżał opierając się o ścianę naprzeciwko rozbitego okna, na tle którego dumnie prezentowała się sylwetka Thora. 

\- Hej, Lightning McQueen, co tutaj robisz? – Tony go powitał.

Thor zmarszczył czoło słysząc nowe przezwisko, jednak postanowił nie drążyć tematu.

\- Sprawuję pieczę nad Lokim, do czasu naszej podróży do domu.

-Wiesz dobrze, że z JARVISEM monitorującym dosłownie każdy milimetr budynku i tymi twoimi fantazyjnymi, Asgardzkimi kajdankami _pochłaniającymi magię i siłę_ , Loki nie ma szans stąd zniknąć?

Thor przytaknął, przyznając Tony’emu rację.

\- Doceniam, że przywiązujesz uwagę do moich słów. 

Tony zbliżył się do bogów, starając się utrzymać zrelaksowaną postawę i trzymając ręce na widoku. Był w stanie wręcz wyczuć napięcie panujące pomiędzy braćmi. Usiłując nie pogarszać atmosfery, skierował lekko zdziwiony wzrok na Thora:

\- To czemu tutaj siedzisz? Nie odpowiada ci pokój? – Nie umknął mu fakt, że w pewnym stopniu cała ta sytuacja przypominała zatarg z TARCZĄ. Jeżeli Thor postrzegał ich ciągłe wątpliwości co do jego metod, jako obrazę, to z pewnością nieuszanowanie gościny, jaka jest mu oferowana, także powinien uważać za zniewagę. Tony mógł to łatwo obrócić na swoją korzyść.

Na twarzy Thora momentalnie pojawił się wyraz zawstydzenia.

\- Iron Manie, nie chciałem cię obrazić. Dziękuję za twoją dobroć i zapewnienie nam kwatery na tę noc, i w pełni wierzę w twojego JARVISA. – Thor pochylił głowę na znak przeprosin. – Ja jednakże, chciałbym zapytać cię o to samo.

\- Uznałem, że Loki Doki pewnie czeka na obiecanego mu drinka. – Tony wskazał radośnie w stronę Lokiego. – O czym raczył mi dzisiaj przypomnieć, jak zapewne słyszałeś. Um, w sumie to wczoraj – dodał, spoglądając na czas wyświetlany przez JARIVSA. 

\- Jesteś słownym człowiekiem – zauważył z aprobatą Thor. – To chwalebna cecha. 

\- To tylko drink – Tony niezręcznie przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zaskoczony niespodziewanym komplementem. – Masz ochotę do nas dołączyć?

Thor nie wyglądał na skorego, żeby spuścić swojego brata z oczu, co było sporą przeszkodą w planie Tony’ego, żeby porozmawiać z Lokim na osobności.

Coś się między nimi wydarzyło w tamtym momencie. Jakby przebłysk świadomości. Błysk zainteresowania. Iskra ciekawości. Tony nigdy nie mógł się oprzeć błyskotkom, tak samo jak Loki, sądząc po łobuzerskim błysku w jego zielonych oczach. Loki był także doświadczonym magiem, który miał obycie z technologią Chitauri i wiedzę na temat portalu, co czyniło go doskonałym kandydatem , aby przedyskutować co tak właściwie wydarzyło się, gdy wleciał w tunel czasoprzestrzenny. Fakt, że Tony nie wiedział, jaka przyszłość czeka Lokiego, ani nie spotkał go ponownie po tym, jak opuścił z Thorem Nowy Jork, także był atutem - nie musiał przed nim udawać kogoś, kim był cztery lata temu . 

Tony zdecydował, że nie ma zamiaru zastanawiać się w jaki sposób super złoczyńca, który – prawdopodobnie wbrew swojej woli, jeżeli jego teoria była prawdziwa – wyrzucił go przez okno i prawie zniszczył całą planetę, nagle stał się osobą, na której towarzystwie mu najbardziej zależało. Zamiast tego, skupił się na pozbyciu się Thora z apartamentu.

\- Drink prawdopodobnie trochę cię zrelaksuje i pomoże zasnąć. W Asgardzie pewnie przyzwyczaiłeś się do innych standardów – Tony zauważył przepraszającym tonem , odliczając w myślach, za ile Thor ulegnie.

Pięć. Cztery. Trzy…

\- Najmocniej przepraszam przyjacielu Stark. Kwatera, którą mi zaoferowałeś jest wspaniała i nie potrzebuję dodatkowej zachęty, aby z niej skorzystać. – Thor zarumienił się ze wstydu. – Udam się so moich komnat i wrócę rano lub kiedy zdecydujesz się opuścić bok mojego brata.

Loki zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu.

Tony‘emu zaniemówił, gdy Thor wyszedł łopocząc peleryną, zaskoczony doborem słów boga, aż szczęk łańcuchów i pstryknięcie palcami zwróciło jego uwagę. 

\- Czekaj chwilę, Reniferku. – Tony skierował swoje kroki w stronę baru , znikając z zasięgu wzroku Lokiego, kiedy pochylił się żeby wyciągnąć coś z lodówki . Wrócił po chwili z dwiema butelkami, po jednej w każdym ręku, po czym podszedł do stopni na których siedział Loki i podał jedną z nich bogu. 

Loki przyjrzał się drinkowi ze zmarszczonym czołem i prawdopodobnie pasującym skrzywieniem ust, które były w całości ukryte za kneblem. 

Tony zaklął, otrzymując w zamian przechylenie głowy z wyrazem zaciekawienia na twarzy, zauważając swoje oczywiste przeoczenie. Sięgnął po metalowe zapięcie zanim zdał sobie sprawę, jak nieprzemyślane było jego działanie i jakie niosło konsekwencje.

\- Umm…

W zielonych oczach dało się zauważyć iskierki wesołości, zanim zamknęły się powoli, gdy Loki pochylił głowę w stronę wyciągniętej ręki Tony’ego. Kiedy spojrzał ponownie na wynalazcę, wyraźnie dało się dostrzec nieme wyzwanie, które bóg mu rzucał.

Tony ostrożnie przeciągnął palcami po żłobieniach wyczuwalnych w kawałku metalu, z którego składał się kaganiec. Był rozdarty między wzdrygnięciem się na myśl o tym, jak bardzo ograniczał Lokiego, a podziwem dla delikatnego, Asgardzkiego grawerunku. W końcu jednak skoncentrował się na znalezieniu mechanizmu zwalniającego, wplątując palce w ciemne pasma włosów Lokiego i przechylając jego głowę, żeby mieć lepszy widok na zamek. 

Loki, w niespotykanym przypływie uległości, pozwolił mu na takie traktowanie.

\- Ha – Tony uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego kciuk natrafił na wypukły, okrągły kształt, wyraźnie odstający od pozostałych elementów i przycisnął go delikatnie. Zamknięcie momentalnie puściło i kaganiec zsunął się ze szczęki boga, odbijając się od pokrytej skórą klatki Lokiego i lądując z brzdękiem pomiędzy jego nogami. Triumf Tony’ego nie potrwał długo, gdy oprócz chłodnych warg poczuł na swoim nadgarstku także pociągnięcie równie chłodnego języka.

\- Gah!

\- Smakujesz jak otchłań – Loki odsunął się z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. 

\- Kąpałem się! – obruszył się Tony, instynktownie się cofając. Wilgotny fragment jego skóry łaskotał przyjemnie, gdy musnął go powiew nocnego powietrza. 

\- To wyjaśniłoby posmak… - W kącikach oczu Lokiego dało się zauważyć delikatne zmarszczki, świadczące o rozbawieniu, choć jego wyraz twarzy pozostawał obojętny. 

\- O nie! Jestem zdecydowanie zbyt trzeźwy, żeby przeprowadzać teraz z tobą tę rozmowę. – Tony odkręcił korek swojej butelki. – A teraz pij.

Loki przytaknął bez spierania się, naśladując działania Tony’ego.

\- Nieco inny drink, niż ten który proponowałeś –przyjrzał się butelce, czytając na głos etykietę. – Kim jest Mike?

\- Kimś, kto najwyraźniej uważa, że gdy życie daje ci cytryny, robisz z nich _alkoholową_ lemoniadę. – Tony pociągnął długi łyk napoju o nazwie „Mike’s Hard Lemoniade”, wydając z siebie pozornie zadowolone westchnięcie, żeby ukryć swoje wzdrygnięcie spowodowane zbyt słodkim smakiem. 

Jego pierwotnym planem było nalanie dwóch szklanek jego najlepszej szkockiej, jednak palenie w gardle, jakie zawsze towarzyszyło mocnemu alkoholowi, nie wydawało mu się w tej chwili zachęcające. Przeszukał szybko lodówkę i gdy tylko zauważył sześciopak słodkiego napoju, wiedział, że to jest alkohol, którego potrzebuje. Głównie dlatego, że nie mógł przegapić okazji, żeby zobaczyć reakcję Lokiego. Butelki były prawdopodobnie pozostałościami z ostatniej wizyty Rhodney’a, który stanowczo wypierał się uwielbienia przesłodzonych drinków, lubianych głównie przez studentki. Myśl o swoim przyjacielu wypełniła Tony’ego potrzebą, aby natychmiast go zobaczyć, żeby zobaczyć jak Rhodney _chodzi_. Być może mógłby zaprojektować jakieś nowe elementy do zbroi War Machine, aby Rhodney musiał zjawić się w Nowym Jorku – być może zastępcze źródło zasilania, albo wbudowane urządzenie, pozwalające na kontrowane wytracanie prędkości.

\- To jest ohydne! - gniewny bełkot Lokiego wyrwał Tony’ego z zamyślenia, które zapewne doprowadziłoby do wielogodzinnego maratonu projektowania i budowania ulepszeń. – Wstrętne! – wziął kolejny łyk i skrzywił się. – Zatrważające! – ponownie przyłożył butelkę do ust. – Okropne!

Śmiech, spontaniczny i radosny poniósł się po apartamencie. Obcy dźwięk. Tony’emu zajęło kilka sekund zanim zorientował się, że należał do niego. 

***

Być może to zbyt długi brak snu był przyczyną ich pogmatwanej i urywanej rozmowy, choć rozumieli się nawzajem doskonale.

Być może to alkohol doprowadził do tego, że przestali ostrożnie dobierać słowa, choć wciąż wypowiadali je z wielką troską.

Być może to euforia, która wciąż nie opuściła ich po bitwie, sprawiła, że odsłonili swoje starannie chronione uczucia, choć żadne z nich nie poruszyło czułych punktów drugiego.

Być może to wszystko razem, a może coś więcej.

***

\- Wiesz, twój brat… Czy ty właśnie na mnie syknąłeś?! – Tony zmrużył oczy ostrzegawczo. – Łał, do tego warknięcie. W porządku, _adoptowany_ brat. Nigdy nie wspomniał, dlaczego się tu znalazł.

\- O dziwo, Thor jest w stanie pozostawić pewne sprawy ukryte w mroku.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć – Tony wymamrotał, zapamiętując informację. – Czekaj, czy to była gra słów? Zostawić w mroku? Bo Thor jest bogiem błyskawic?

\- Skończ to niedorzeczne paplanie. –Jeżeliby się przyjrzeć, dało się zauważyć delikatny uśmiech, który uformował się na ustach Lokiego.

***

\- Nie jesteś tym samym pokręconym bogiem, który wyrzucił mnie przez okno.

\- Nie jesteś tym samym irytującym śmiertelnikiem, który obiecał pomścić Midgard.

\- Touché.

***

\- O co chodzi z tą całą adopcją? – Tony zapytał niedbale, zdzierając etykietę z butelki, z wyrazem ogromnego skupienia na twarzy.

\- Urodziłem się jako Jotun, zostałem wychowany jako Asgardczyk. – Loki odparł miękko, poprzedzając kolejne słowa ciężkim westchnięciem. – Sekrety, których nigdy miałem nie poznać.

\- Ah, te. – Tony odetchnął gwałtownie. – Mają zwyczaj ujawniać się nam w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

\- Mniej więcej.

***

\- Dlaczego Thor się tu zjawił?

\- Upadłem już wcześniej, po mojej porażce.

Loki wpatrywał się w krater w podłodze, podczas gdy Tony zerknął na zniszczone okno. Nagle nocne powietrze wydawało się o wiele zimniejsze.

***

\- JARVIS, niech DUM-E przyniesie jakąś pizzę.

\- Oczywiście, Sir.

Loki przyjrzał się sufitowi z ciekawością.

\- Nie kłopocz się, ja…

\- To nie dla ciebie-

\- …nie zamierzam próbować waszej wątpliwej ziemskiej kuchni.

\- _ja_ jestem głodny.

***

\- Znałeś moje słowa, zanim je wypowiedziałem. Jak?

\- Widziałem przyszłość, czy może żyłem w niej. – Tony przełknął ciężko. – A teraz oto jestem, tu, w swojej przeszłości.

\- Anomalia w czasie – Loki zaczął rozmyślać, akceptując słowa Tony’ego bez cienia wątpliwości. – Cokolwiek zamierzasz z tym zrobić, wiedz, że możliwość przewidzenia rozwoju wypadków, jest znaczącą, jednak ulotną potęgą. Wiedza wywołuje zmiany, a zmiany zaprzeczają temu co znasz.

\- Huh – Tony zamyślił się. Wiedział, jak skończą się jego relacje z Avengersami, więc celowo się od nich zdystansował. To w jakiś sposób spowodowało, że Bruce poprosił go o pomoc, a między Thorem i TARCZĄ powstało nowe nieporozumienie. Nie przewidział tego.

***

Loki uniósł brwi w wyrazie miłego zaskoczenia.

\- To jest całkiem dobre. – Sos pomidorowy zabarwił jego usta na czerwono.

Tony, z ustami pełnymi pizzy, wymruczał, że zupełnie się z nim zgadza.

Dwie duże pizze zostały szybko pochłonięte.

DUM-E pozbył się pudełek z radosnym piknięciem.

***

\- Twoje oczy są zielone, chociaż wcześniej miały niebieską barwę. Taką, jak oczy Clinta. – Tony stłumił ziewnięcie zaciskając szczękę, mrugając gwałtownie, aby odpędzić senność. – I berło.

-Bystra obserwacja. – Oczy Lokiego zaszły lekko mgłą, lecz jego spojrzenie wciąż było przeszywające. – Jaki jest twój wniosek?

\- Berło nie należy do ciebie i twój umysł także nie należał.

\- Tak – potwierdzenie brzmiało bardziej jak syk, niż słowo.

***

\- Thanos nadchodzi po wszystkie dziewięć światów. – Loki zmusił się do wypowiedzenia jego imienia. – Ma armię.

\- _Miał_ armię. – Tony podniósł ręce nad głowę i wydał z siebie szumiący dźwięk, któremu towarzyszyło głośne „boom” – Wysłałem na nich bombę atomową. – Jego ręce się lekko trzęsły.

\- Chitauri byli jedynie zwiadowcami – Loki poprawił go ze skrzywieniem.

\- Cóż, mamy przerąbane – Tony stwierdził krótko. 

Loki nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

***

-Co się stanie kiedy wrócisz do do- - Tony urwał, kiedy zauważył, że Loki zesztywniał. – do Asgardu?

\- Zostanę postawiony przed obliczem Wszechojca i poczekam na jego werdykt.

\- Potrzebujesz prawnika? Albo tak z dziesięciu?

\- Matka z pewnością przemówi na moją korzyść. – Loki wspomniał swoją przyrodnią matkę, królową Asgardu z czułością zabarwioną melancholią, choć głos zadrżał mu lekko. – Jednak to pewnie nie wystarczy.

\- Zanotowane.

***

\- Nudzę cię?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu nie spałem jakoś od tygodnia -Tony ziewnął, walcząc z opadającymi powiekami. Nie spał, odkąd przestawił warunki Porozumienia niechętnej grupie w kompleksie należącym do Avengersów, nie licząc chwilowej utraty przytomności na Syberii. Zaczynał dosłownie padać z nóg i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. 

\- Słabość śmiertelników – Loki zakpił. Jego spojrzenie jednak zmiękło, gdy zauważył oznaki wyczerpania malujące się pod bystrymi oczami Tony’ego.

\- Uważam, że trzymam się całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę, że dwoje super żołnierzy spędziło wczorajszy dzień okładając mnie pięściami. – Jego rzęsy zatrzepotały, świadcząc o ciężkiej, choć z góry przegranej walce ze zmęczeniem.

Loki rozumiał. Jego głos był miękki i kojący, gdy wypowiadał kolejne słowa.

\- Odpocznij, Tony. Sen nie zabierze cię z tego miejsca i czasu. Stało się i tego nie cofniesz. 

-Zgoda, zaufam ci w tej kwestii.

\- Jesteś pierwszy – Loki wymamrotał.

Tony zasnął.


	5. Tylko ja, Brucie Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, byłam na wyjeździe i po prostu nie miałam chwili, żeby się wziąć za tłumaczenie. Mam nadzieję, że więcej się to nie powtórzy. :)

Tony przebudził się gwałtownie z jękiem, jego głowa wygięta pod niewygodnym kątem i kiedy zmienił pozycję, żeby ulżyć obolałym plecom, jego ruchom towarzyszyła seria skrzypnięć i trzasków. 

\- FRIDAY?

\- Nie Sir. Jest sobota, 5 maja – ogłosił JARVIS. – Jest 5.43 i spał pan dwie godziny. Wschód słońca za cztery minuty i dziesięć sekund. 

-JARVIS! – Tony poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, serce bijące gwałtownie przez przypływ adrenaliny, fala ulgi przepływająca przez jego umysł. Nie wrócił na śniegi Syberii. Nie zniknął z tego świata. Nie stracił wszystkiego. – To ty?

\- Tak, Sir. To ja – JARVIS zapewnił. – Mam zorganizować śniadanie?

\- Kawę, błagam – Tony wymamrotał, przecierając oczy dłońmi i zauważając dziwne, krzyżujące się odciski na policzku.

\- Uruchomię ekspres, Sir. A dla pana, panie Laufeyson?

\- Dziękuję JARVIS. Niczego nie potrzebuję. – Wyraźnie rozbawiony głos, ze śladami akcentu, dobiegał bezpośrednio zza pleców Tony’ego. – Nie chcę nic mówić, ale mnie ośliniłeś.  
Tony zamrugał ospale i spojrzał prosto w łobuzerskie, zielone oczy.

\- Ja się nie ślinię – odparł zdecydowanie.

Loki bez słowa wskazał na mokrą plamę i pogięty materiał na jego udzie.

\- Cóż… – Tony próbował znaleźć jakąś inteligentną odpowiedź. – Możesz to postrzegać jako zapłatę, za twoje nieproszone lizanie. 

Widać było, że Loki stara się stłumić śmiech, usiłujący wyrwać się z jego gardła. Tony zmrużył oczy, kiedy pierwsze promienie słoneczne zaczęły przedzierać się przez okna apartamentu. 

\- Słońce dopiero co wschodzi.

Zapadła między nimi przyjemna cisza, gdy wpatrywali się w rozpościerający się przed nimi widok Nowego Jorku, obserwując jak miasto budzi się do życia. Zeszłej nocy, Tony i Loki otworzyli się przed sobą nawzajem bez zawahania, i zaakceptowali słowa drugiego z pełnym zaufaniem. Dwoje znanych ekspertów w manipulacji i oszustwie, dobrowolnie zgodziło się odłożyć swoje przyzwyczajenia na bok, na kilka godzin, podczas których pokazali prawdziwych siebie, co zaowocowało pewnego rodzaju zrozumieniem siebie nawzajem, nawet jeżeli nie ogłosili tego jednoznacznie.

\- Sir, pan Odinson zmierza w waszą stronę. – JARVIS brzmiał jakby żałował, że był zmuszony przeszkodzić.

Tony spiął się momentalnie.

-Dobra, pozwól, że to ja będę mówił.

-Jakbym miał jakiś wybór. –Loki podniósł knebel, przekładając go z ręki do ręki. Ciemny metal wyraźnie odcinał się na tle bladej skóry. 

\- Niedługo będziesz miał – To była obietnica. Wahając się, Tony ukucnął i wyjął przedmiot z rąk Lokiego. Zignorowanie poleceń Asgardu nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę co Loki powiedział, i co Tony w związku z tym zaplanował. Ociągając się, Tony przyłożył knebel do ostrej linii szczęki Lokiego, złagodzonej przez łagodne promienie słoneczne. – Trzymaj się, Loki.

\- Ty także, Tony – Loki wymamrotał, muśnięcie jego ust wyraźnie wyczuwalne na jego dłoni.

***

Radosne powitanie Thora wydawało się nieco wymuszone, kiedy odkrył, że Tony jest cały i zdrowy, a Loki odpowiednio skrępowany. Odpowiednio podziękował geniuszowi za pokój i skomentował kontrolowany deszcz w pokoju kąpielowym, ale powstrzymał się od pytań, poza upewnieniem się, że oboje mają się dobrze. W odpowiedzi Loki wzruszył ramionami, a Tony zapewnił, że będzie o wiele lepiej, gdy już dostanie swoją dzienną porcję kofeiny. Reakcja Lokiego wydawała się znaczyć coś szczególnego dla Thora, ponieważ z jego twarzy momentalnie zniknęły wszelkie wyrazy napięcia. 

Tony zerknął na braci, czując wyraźnie, że umyka mu coś ważnego. 

Jego podejrzenia nasiliły się, gdy Thor praktycznie wywlekł Tony’ego z apartamentu, aby poszukać Florydzkiego nektaru i pudełka Pop Tarts, zupełne przeciwieństwo jego wczorajszej niechęci, aby opuścić Lokiego. 

***

\- Przy okazji, Młotku, musiałem usunąć knebel, żeby Loki dał radę się napić – Tony wyznał, przetrząsając szafki w poszukiwaniu Pop -Tarts. 

Thor zrobił krok do tyłu, zbity z tropu dosadną szczerością, rozważając swoje kolejne słowa.

-Asgardzkie prawo nakazuje, aby stłumić mowę więźnia, do czasu jego osądu przez Wszechojca, jednak jako Midgardczyk nie mogłeś tego wiedzieć. A ja nie mogę cię winić, za odmienność naszych praw. 

-Huh, brzmi dla mnie jak kruczek prawny. – Tony podniósł w końcu odnalezione pudełko słodkości w geście toastu, zanim rzucił je w stronę Thora. 

\- Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz. – Thor złapał je jedną ręką i natychmiast otworzył. 

Tony prychnął, nalewając sobie pierwszy kubek kawy z wielu, jakie go dzisiaj czekały. 

\- Skąd nagła zmiana podejścia? – Tony spróbował inaczej, widząc zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy boga. – W stosunku do Lokiego?

\- Tego poranka po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, zobaczyłem w nim brata, którego dawniej znałem. – Thor przełknął głośno. – Nie chce już bardziej upaść. 

\- Nie, zdecydowanie skończył z upadkiem. – Tony stwierdził z pewnością, której nie powinien pokazywać, jednak w tej chwili zupełnie na to nie zważał. 

W kuchni zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami pochłanianego śniadania i kawy. 

\- Za co piłeś z moim bratem, przyjacielu Stark? – Thor spytał, zgniatając kolejne opakowanie i dorzucając je do stosu tworzącego się koło jego łokcia. 

Tony skończył swój trzeci kubek kawy zanim odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Za to, że nadal żyjemy. – On i Loki poruszyli wiele tematów, jednak ich głównym motywem była ich uparta determinacja, żeby przetrwać, mimo niemożliwych sytuacji, jakie los stawiał na ich drodze.

\- To godne świętowania. Dziękuję ci, za troskę o mojego brata bez względu na jego… – Thor przerwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - … winy.

\- Nie wszystko było jego winą. – Tony wstał aby napełnić po raz kolejny swój kubek i przynieść drugi karton pomarańczowego soku. 

Thor sięgnął po niego z zadowoleniem, marszcząc czoło na słowa Tony’ego.

\- Co masz na myśli?

***

Bruce dołączył do nich, gdy odtwarzali nagranie walki pomiędzy Lokim a Hulkiem. 

\- Ty nędzna kreaturo. – Loki warknął z ekranu.

Bruce zamarł, zaciskając zęby z wysiłku, starając się powstrzymać Hulka przed przejęciem kontroli.

\- Nie najlepszy wybór filmu, gdy ten drugi wciąż jest w nastroju na miażdżenie.

\- Racja. Wybacz, Brucie Bear. – Tony usunął hologram jednym pociągnięciem ręki. – Co powiesz na odpoczynek i herbatę? Um, mamy herbatę, prawda? JARVIS?

\- Znajdzie pan różne rodzaje w szafce obok lodówki, doktorze Banner. – JARVIS wspomógł Tony’ego. – Polecam mieszankę passiflory i lawendy, to ulubiony rodzaj panny Potts, skutecznie pomaga jej zredukować stres. 

\- Nie podoba mi się co insynuujesz JARVIS. – Tony poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej na wspomnienie wszystkich nocy, które Pepper spędziła z nim w warsztacie, kubek herbaty stale pod ręką, kiedy przeglądała masę kontraktów, podczas gdy on zajmował się swoimi projektami. Tony zdusił to w sobie, wykorzystując lata doświadczenia w wypieraniu swoich uczuć. – Wiesz, słyszałem, że DMV szuka udoskonalenia ich interfejsu. 

\- O nie, regularne godziny pracy i ludzie zdolni, żeby chwilę zaczekać na to, czego chcą. Co za przerażająca wizja. – JARVIS stwierdził monotonnym głosem.

Na ustach Tony’ego uformował się uśmiech, mimo jego usilnych starań, aby sprawiać wrażenie nachmurzonego. 

\- Ten sarkazm, nie mam pojęcia gdzie go przyswoiłeś.

\- To dopiero zagadka, prawda Sir?

Bruce zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy objął kubek z gorącą herbatą obiema dłońmi, widocznie spokojniejszy.

\- Nic dobrego w TV?

\- Nic tak dobrego jak największy popis Hulka – zauważył Tony, otrzymując w odpowiedzi rozbawione prychnięcie. – Chciałem, żeby Lightning McQueen coś zobaczył. – Odwrócił się w stronę Thora, który wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym zniknął hologram z desperacką nadzieją i obawą. – Zwróciłeś uwagę na jego oczy?

\- T-tak – wydukał Thor. – Nie należą do Lokiego.

\- Wyjaśnię to za chwilę, ale najpierw spytaj naszej zielonej pianki, jakiego koloru były oczy Lokiego, zanim przyozdobił nim mój salon -Tony zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę swojego poprzedniego rozmówcy.

Bruce przybrał trudny do odczytania wyraz twarzy.

Tony przeklął pod nosem, uświadamiając sobie swój błąd. Jedną z konsekwencji mentalnej manipulacji Wandy w Johannesburgu, było to, że Bruce zdecydował się spróbować porozumienia ze swoim alter ego, aby upewnić się co do jego stanu. W tym czasie Johannesburg jeszcze się nie wydarzył - a Tony był zdeterminowany, aby _nigdy_ się nie wydarzył – więc Bruce nie wiedział, że jest w stanie komunikować się z Hulkiem. Tony schrzanił, bezmyślnie prosząc o niemożliwe. Zaczął cofać swoją prośbę, gdy przerwał mu dźwięk chrząknięcia. 

\- Twoja wiara we mnie i Hulka jest… - Bruce zdjął okulary i przeciągnął drżącą dłonią po twarzy, biorąc głębokie, kontrolowane oddechy. – Spróbuję, Tony.

Tony mógł tylko przytaknąć, zbyt oszołomiony, aby sformułować sensowną wypowiedź.

Thor wpatrywał się w nich wyczekująco.

Po kilku minutach ciszy, które wydawały się latami, Bruce zdjął ręce z twarzy i założył okulary. 

\- Niebieskie – stwierdził z pewnością w głosie. – Jego dokładne słowa to „Hulk zmiażdżyć marnego bożka i złe niebieskie oczy”.

Okrzyk radości odbił się echem po całej kuchni, co było niemałym osiągnięciem, biorąc pod uwagę jej otwartą przestrzeń, gdy Thor poderwał się z krzesła. Głośny trzask, który rozległ się, gdy opadł na nie z powrotem, był równie głośny. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w przerażeniu, chwilę przed tym gdy ukrył ją w dłoniach. 

\- Mój brat ma zielone oczy. Ja i moi przyjaciele zwykliśmy dokuczać mu, że dosłownie zielenieje z zazdrości – Thor wymamrotał zawstydzony. – Jestem w stanie wskazać tylko jeden możliwy powód, dla którego jego oczy były niebieskie. 

\- Clint. – Bruce szybko połączył fakty. – Dr Selvig.

\- Loki powiedział, że to całe Świecące Berło Przeznaczenia nie należało do niego, ani do Chitauri – Tony dodał. – Ktoś inny za tym stoi.

\- Thanos. Szalony tytan niszczący światy i odbierający życia, starając się zaimponować samej Śmierci – Thor powiedział cicho, jakby samo wypowiedzenie tego imienia głośniej, mogło przywołać właściciela do ich drzwi. Tony nie miał serca, aby uświadomić go, że i tak ich to czeka. – Sądziłem, że był jedynie opowieścią, której celem był wystraszenie nieposłusznych dzieci.

\- Czekaj, Loki powiedział? – Bruce zwrócił się gwałtownie do Tony’ego. – Kiedy? Podczas inwazji? Przecież jeżeli jego umysł był kontrolowany-

\- Ah, tak. Bo widzisz… Tak jakby byłem mu winny drinka i być może postanowiłem mu go zapewnić, razem z kilkoma pizzami, i porozmawiać z nim? – Słowa opuszczały Tony’ego z coraz większą prędkością, aż w końcu zlały się niezrozumiałe mamrotanie.

Wachlarz emocji przemknął przez twarz Bruce’a. Zmartwienie, złość, niedowierzanie, strach i rozdrażnienie, zanim pozostało jedynie szczere rozbawienie. 

\- Tylko ty, Tony.

\- Tylko ja, Brucie Bear. – Tony puścił oko.

Ich dobry nastrój momentalnie zniknął, gdy Thor przemówił.

\- Ojciec nie uwierzy w niewinność Lokiego bez niepodważalnego dowodu. – Thor spochmurniał, potrząsając głową na Tony’ego i Bruce’a, którzy byli od razu zaoferowali swoje zeznania i posiadane materiały. – Asgard nie pozwala śmiertelnikom na wstęp do pałacu, a wasza technologia nie byłaby w stanie tam zadziałać.

\- A co z berłem? – Tony zasugerował bez przekonania, jednak z chwilą gdy słowa opuściły jego usta, uświadomił sobie, że to może zadziałać. Jeżeli Thor zabierze berło do Asgardu, uda im się osiągnąć kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze, będzie niezaprzeczalnym dowodem prawdziwej roli, jaką Loki odegrał w inwazji. Po drugie, w ten sposób nigdy nie wpadnie w ręce TARCZY, a w skutek tego HYDRY. Po trzecie, będzie tak daleko od JARVISA, jak to tylko możliwe. Wszelkie pretensje ze strony Fury’ego czy TARCZY były niewielką ceną.

Bruce mruknął na znak zgody, także nie mogąc się doczekać, aż artefakt zniknie z ziemi.

\- Czy to nie wpłynie na porozumienie pomiędzy naszymi wymiarami? – Thor miał wątpliwości. 

W odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenia Tony’ego i Bruce’a, Thor wyjaśnił ugodę , jaką zawarł z Fury’m. Tesseract miał być oddany Asgardowi, jako znak dobrej woli ze strony Midgardu, podczas gdy berło miało pozostać w rękach TARCZY, aby posłużyć do badań i ewentualnego wzmocnienia obrony. Tony i Bruce wymienili między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia. 

\- Huh – Tony starał się zachować pozory beztroski. – Potrafię pojąć czemu WSC chciałaby, aby stworzyć lepszą obronę przeciwko obcym, jeżeli ich najlepszym pomysłem, było zrzucenie na nich atomówki. – Geniusz rzucił Bruce’owi znaczące spojrzenie. 

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć na nas – Bruce od razu zrozumiał, do czego dąży Tony i poprowadził rozmowę w upragnionym kierunku. – Gdyby nie ty, wszyscy bylibyśmy martwi, łącznie z kilkoma milionami nowojorczyków. 

\- Nie rozumiem. Ta atomówka o której mówicie była przeznaczona dla Chitauri? Czyż nie? – Thor zapytał, jednak w jego oczach dało się dostrzec, że zaczyna rozumieć, jakie byłyby konsekwencje czynów Rady. 

Bruce usiadł obok Thora, zaczynając wykład na temat broni nuklearnej i destrukcji, jakie za sobą niosła. 

Tony oddalił się po swój piąty kubek kawy i być może jakieś śniadanie. Wahał się pomiędzy dwoma rodzajami płatków śniadaniowych, oba opakowania zapewniające o dużej ilości minerałów, co go wcale nie obchodziło, kiedy Thor wydał z siebie okrzyk, którego nie dało się określić inaczej jak gniewny ryk. 

Szósty kubek kawy był najlepszy. Smakował jak zwycięstwo.


	6. Żaden honor w zdradzie

Thor nalegał, aby natychmiast dostać się do TARCZY.

Tony i Bruce wymienili spojrzenia pełne niepokoju, mając świadomość, że tę sprawę trzeba rozwiązać subtelnie, nie siłowo. Ale na to było za późno. Furia Thora była widoczna gołym okiem. Wszelkie próby zwrócenia jego uwagi na coś innego zawiodły, udało im się jedynie odsunąć nieuniknione, udając, że nie znają lokalizacji siedziby Fury’ego.  
Loki go ostrzegał, dzielił się opowieściami o tendencjach Thora do nieprzemyślanych działań i przemocy, gdy napędzał go gniew, jednak Tony nie potraktował ich wystarczająco poważnie.

Niestety, Tony źle ocenił szansę na okiełznanie gniewu Thora. Swoją błędną opinię oparł na tym, że Thor zareagował na wątpliwości TARCZY z irytacją, ale szybko się uspokoił, widząc alternatywę, oraz że dał się łatwo zmanipulować Tony’emu, gdy ten chciał porozmawiać z Lokim. Oba doświadczenie sprawiły, że Tony zyskał fałszywe poczucie pewności, które znikło w chwili, gdy Thor w złości cisnął stołem przez cały pokój, przypominając geniuszowi o incydencie związanym z Ultronem, kiedy to bóg o mało co go nie udusił. 

Skóra Bruce’a przybrała niepokojący odcień zieleni.

Zmuszając się, aby oddychać głęboko i regularnie, Tony starał się zwalczyć mgłę, która zaczęła przesłaniać mu wzrok oraz uspokoić serce, które usiłowało wyrwać mu się z piersi. Pokój się rozmył, dźwięki wyostrzyły, a Mjolnir zdawał się lśnić czerwonym, niebieskim i srebrnym światłem, gdy w płucach Tony’ego zaczęło brakować tlenu. Tony widział Thora, jednak jego umysł krzyczał w przerażeniu na widok kolejnego wysokiego blondyna, z bronią zdolną bez problemu zmiażdżyć jego klatkę piersiową. 

Steve. Tarcza Kapitana Ameryki. Syberia.

\- Panie Odinson, czy mógłbym prosić o sprecyzowanie pewnej kwestii , zanim zdecyduje się pan kontynuować swoje działania?

JARVIS. JARVIS. _JARVIS_.

Widok Nowego Jorku pojawił się przed jego oczami, gdy w końcu zdołał je otworzyć, choć nie przypominał sobie momentu kiedy je zamknął. Bruce jednak zauważył, sądząc po lekko trzęsącej się ręce, spoczywającej na ramieniu Tony’ego w uspokajającym geście. To drobny gest, a jednak Tony uchwycił się go niczym spadający liny. Jego dłoń drżała, gdy ją podniósł, jednak zdołał przytrzymać rękę doktora na swoim ramieniu, wdzięczny za ciężar utrzymujący go w rzeczywistości. 

Bruce zdawał się rozumieć jego potrzebę, nawet jeżeli nie znał jej przyczyny, i ścisnął jego ramię w odpowiedzi.

\- Mów. – donośny głos Thora poniósł się po pomieszczeniu, gdy krążył z niecierpliwością, machając Mjolnirem, jakby dzierżył miecz, a nie młot.

\- Loki ma być postawiony przed obliczem Wszechojca za jego popełnione zbrodnie, zgadza się? – JARVIS doskonale znał odpowiedź i było jasne, że nie jest to główny problem, do którego zmierza.

\- Owszem. Asgardzkie prawo nakazuje, aby oskarżony pojawił się… - Thor zamyślił się na moment. – Stanął przed tym, kto powinien wydać wyrok. 

Palce Bruce zaczęły wybijać na dłoni Tony’ego pewien szczególny rytm.

Zmęczony umysł Tony’ego, dodatkowo rozproszony przez głos JARVISA, potrzebował chwili, żeby zauważyć, że Bruce przeliterował „uff” używając kodu Morse’a. Zdezorientowany Tony spojrzał na przyjaciela ze zmarszczonym czołem tylko po to, aby otrzymać w odpowiedzi lekki uśmieszek i wymowne skinięcie głową w stronę sufitu, gdzie większość osób uważała, że znajduje się JARVIS. Na szczęście, zielona barwa zupełnie znikła z jego oczu.

-W takim razie, czy mógłbym zasugerować, aby Sir wezwał Dyrektora Fury’ego i Avengersów do wieży? Aby trzymać się Asgardzkich praw? – zapytał JARVIS. – Wraz z Tesseractem i berłem oczywiście. 

\- Tak, to ma sens, żeby zorganizować to w ten sposób, aby to oni przyszli do ciebie, Thor. – Tony nie kłopotał się nawet z wymyślaniem jakiegoś przezwiska, ledwo co powstrzymując dreszcz na myśl o tym przeklętym przedmiocie, ponownie w jego wieżowcu, jego domu, wciąż dochodząc do siebie po niedoszłym ataku paniki.

\- I do tego oszczędzi mi wycieczki do TARCZY, której wolałbym uniknąć. – Bruce westchnął, subtelnie przypominając, czemu ostatnią noc spędził w STARK Tower. Wydawało się, że do Thora zaczęło docierać o czym mowa. – Nie mówię, że na pewno wybrałbym się z tobą, ale wiesz. – Bruce wzruszył ramionami przepraszająco. 

\- Jest to akceptowalne – Thor przytaknął, odkładając swój młot z powrotem na podłogę, gdy wrócił na swoje miejsce przy stole. Tony i Bruce odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Panie Odinson, próbował już Pan Midgardzkiego śniadania jakim są Fruit Loops?

Tony posłał całusa w stronę jednej z kamer JARVISA, kierując się do swojego rzadko używanego gabinetu, aby skontaktować się z TARCZĄ.

Bruce zrobił sobie kolejny kubek herbaty.

***

Telefon do Fury’ego był zaskakująco krótki i zwięzły, prawdziwa ulga po uspokajaniu wściekłego boga piorunów. Tony podejrzewał, że szybko zgoda Fury’ego mogła mieć coś wspólnego z tym, jak zasugerował, że może posiadać nowe informacje dotyczące inwazji i potrzebuje berła, żeby je potwierdzić. Uprzejme przypomnienie, aby dostarczyć Thorowi Tesseract zakończyło rozmowę. 

Tony westchnął, przecierając mocno oczy dłońmi i starając się powstrzymać narastającą panikę. Przynajmniej berło było w posiadaniu TARCZY, a nie HYDRY.

***

Avengersi zebrali się ponownie w STARK Tower, na dachu, w miejscu gdzie rozpoczęła się inwazja. 

Steve, Natasha i Clint stali za Fury’m, łucznik z Tesseractem umieszczonym w zabezpieczonym pokrowcu, a Romanoff trzymając berło, spoglądając wokół z czujnością. 

Tony i Bruce, którzy trzymali urządzenie pozwalające na podróż między wymiarami, trzymali się kilka kroków z tyłu, pozwalając Thorowi poprowadzić tę rozmowę. Choć Tony wątpił, aby udało im się osiągnąć jakikolwiek kompromis. 

Jeżeli Loki miał jakiekolwiek obiekcje, co do swojej obecności podczas negocjacji, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Chociaż zapewne nie bez znaczenia był knebel, który zakrywał połowę jego twarzy. 

Tony skupił się na swoim oddechu, trzy sekundy na wdech i pięć na wydech. 

\- Portal jest już zamknięty, wszystko jest w porządku. – Bruce nachylił się do niego, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, jakby chcąc zmniejszyć ciężar, jaki wydawał się przytłaczać Tony’ego. 

Tony skierował w stronę Bruce’a niepewny uśmiech, wdzięczny za wsparcie, nawet jeżeli Bruce nie znał prawdziwej przyczyny. To nie wspomnienie portalu sprawiło, że serce prawie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, ale widok Kapitana Ameryki w jego uniformie i z tarczą. Nagle zagrożenie, jakim był Thanos i jego armia, zupełnie bladło w porównaniu ze zdradą ze strony rzekomego przyjaciela i idola z dzieciństwa. Tony zdecydowanie preferował wojnę, której wszyscy się spodziewają, niż zupełnie niespodziewany nóż w plecy, albo tarczę w pierś.

Tony w roztargnieniu zauważył, wrogie pozycje, jakie przyjęły strony rozmowy. Wyglądali bardziej jak dwie armie szykujące się do walki, niż zamierzające współpracować dla większego dobra. Tony przesunął dłonią po jednej z bransolet, za pomocą których przyzywał do siebie zbroję i poczuł jak jego serce powoli się uspokaja. 

Fury skinął głową w stronę Thora i skupił swoje spojrzenie na kajdanach łączących nadgarstki Lokiego, z widocznym gołym okiem zainteresowaniem, bez wątpienia zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób asgardzka technologia zdołała skrępować boga i czy TARCZA byłaby w stanie zastosować podobne rozwiązanie w przyszłości.

\- Czego się dowiedziałeś?

\- Że jesteście kłamcami i zdrajcami – Thor odwarknął, a na powierzchni Mjonira, wiszącego u jego pasa, dało się zauważyć pojedyncze wyładowania elektrostatyczne.

Tony i Bruce wymienili zrozpaczone spojrzenia, w reakcji na absolutny brak subtelności ze strony Thora.

Wykorzystując chwilowy szok, Thor bez zawahania rozpoczął swój wściekły monolog, określając próbę zrzucenia na nich bomby atomowej jako obrazę jego honoru jako wojownika i podkreślając, że była to próba zabójstwa _wszystkich_ kosmitów.

\- Niniejszym Asgard przejmuje berło, jako rekompensatę za wasze wykroczenia – Thor ogłosił, usiłując zarazem brzmieć groźnie i wydawać się łaskawym.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę. – Fury otrząsnął się jako pierwszy. – Mieliśmy umo-

\- Którą zerwaliście, w chwili gdy postanowiliście zlekceważyć nasze życia!

\- Thor – Natasha zwróciła się do niego miękko, przybierając proszący wyraz twarzy. – Jako obrońcy tego świata, oddajemy nasze życia dobrowolnie. Poświęcamy się. To _honorowa śmierć_.

\- Nie ma nic honorowego w zdradzie – odparł Thor, nie dając się zmanipulować Natashy.

Steve przytaknął, dopiero po chwili orientując się co robi.

\- Dobrze powiedziane - Natasha wydawała się ustąpić, choć mogła to być jedna z jej zagrywek, mających ujawnić potencjalne słabości przeciwnika.

Thor spochmurniał, jego złość ani trochę nie ujarzmiona przez komplement, i powtórzył swoją decyzję.

\- Dlaczego chcesz berło? – zapytał Clint, rzucając zjadliwe spojrzenie w stronę Lokiego.

\- Nie muszę usprawiedliwiać swoich działań, jednak wiedz, że potrzebuję go, aby oczyścić imię mojego brata. – Thor w skrócie wyjaśnił mimowolny udział Lokiego w inwazji, zarówno jak rolę berła, które chce zaprezentować w Asgardzie, jako ważny dowód. – Loki nie był sobą, tak samo jak ty, Sokole Oko.

\- Niesamowicie wygodne, nie sądzisz? – Clint prychnął. – Nie masz żadnego dowodu, że rzeczywiście był kontrolowany.

Po chwili zawahania Bruce podniósł rękę, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Tak właściwie, Hulk widział jak zmieniają się jego oczy, gdy go, um, zmiażdżył.

\- A ja mam nagranie, żeby to potwierdzić. – Tony opuścił rękę Bannera przewracając oczami. – Nie jesteśmy w przedszkolu – zauważył żartobliwie.

\- Nagle jesteś po jego stronie? Wroga, który wyrzucił cię przez okno? – Natasha zmrużyła oczy podejrzliwie. – Co się zmieniło?

\- Po pierwsze, nie był sobą, kiedy wyrzucił mnie przez okno, staraj się nadążać. – Tony wyszczerzył zęby w fałszywym uśmiechu, który nie sięgał jego oczu i nawet nie starał się udawać, że jest inaczej. Dawniej dał Natashy – _Natalie_ – kredyt zaufania, tylko po to, by ta bez zawahania wykorzystała jego dobrą wolę. Teraz wiedział lepiej, że nie ma sensu marnować czasu na działania, które i tak nie przyniosą mu żadnych owoców. Czarna Wdowa nie była jego przyjaciółką i nie chciał, aby się nią stała. – Po drugie, Loki Doki dostarczył nam wiele informacji na temat zagrożenia, które się do nas zbliża i zanim zapytacie, nie namieszał mi w głowie, ponieważ to wy macie berło, a do tego jestem odporny. – Tony wskazał na reaktor, którego blask przebijał się przez jego koszulkę. – Po trzecie, mamy na głowie większego i gorszego złoczyńcę i to na nim powinniśmy się skupiać. 

\- Aye, Szalony Tytan jest niezwykle groźnym przeciwnikiem. – Thor zaczął wyjaśniać kim jest Thanos i do czego jest zdolny.

Nikt nie odezwał się słowem, gdy przyswajali nowe informacje.

\- Zakładając, że nasz ulubiony szaleniec jest niewinny i Thanos rzeczywiście nadchodzi, tym bardziej berło powinno zostać u nas – zauważył Fury. – Potrzebujemy go, aby wzmocnić nasze systemy obronne.

\- Nie! – huknął Thor, po czym załapał Fury’ego za gardło i podniósł, aż jego stopy oderwały się od podłogi. 

\- Thor, zostaw go – Steve rozkazał.

Clint odłożył kontener w którym znajdował się Tesseract, jedną ręką chwytając łuk, a drugą, w tym samym czasie, sięgając po strzały.

Loki przechylił głowę, jakby chcąc mieć lepszy widok na czerwieniejącą twarz Fury’ego.

Bruce zamknął oczy i głęboko odetchnął.

Tony zamrugał powoli, jakby nie wierząc w to co widzi. Przed jego oczami rozgrywało się dokładnie to samo, co miało miejsce podczas katastrofy z Ultronem. Bał się o Fury’ego i czuł początki paniki, przypominając sobie oryginalne wydarzenia, jednak przede wszystkim zalała go fala ulgi, gdy stara rana nagle zaczęła się goić. Przez lata próbował zrozumieć, co kierowało Thorem, gdy o mało nie skręcił mu karku, aż doszedł do wniosku, że bóg postrzegał go jako niegodnego jego szacunku i postrzegania jako towarzysza broni. 

Jednak teraz, widząc jak brutalność Thora zostaje skierowana przeciwko komuś innemu, zrozumiał, że był w błędzie. Wiedząc, że Thor traktuje innych w ten sam sposób, nie tylko Tony’ego, nie postrzegał już jego ataku jako coś osobistego, skierowanego ściśle przeciwko niemu. Problemem nie był Tony, prowokujący czy zasługujący na jego atak, ale Thor i jego całkowity brak kontroli nad swoim gniewem. To wydawało się niczym rozgrzeszenie, aczkolwiek Tony nie był pewien, kto je otrzymał. 

\- Dyrektor Fury nie jest upoważniony, aby podjąć taką decyzję – Natasha oświadczyła spokojnie, zdając sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. – To zależy od Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa.

\- Zatem skontaktuj się z radą – Thor odetchnął z irytacją, rozluźniając uścisk. – Powiadom ich, że jeżeli Midgard życzy sobie utrzymać sojusz z Asgardem, musicie natychmiast zwrócić berło.

Na twarzy dyrektora pojawił się wyraz żalu i rezygnacji, gdy skierował swoje kroki w stronę quinjeta, żeby połączyć się odpowiednimi organami. Clint nie spuszczał wzroku z Lokiego, a Natasha wpatrywała się w Tony’ego, jakby próbowała odczytać jego myśli. 

Tony odsunął od siebie wszelki dyskomfort i skupił na myśli, że udało im się wygrać. Rada bez wątpienia ulegnie, gdy zrozumie w jak kłopotliwym położeniu się znalazła. Z Iron Manem i Hulkiem odmawiającymi walki, jeden super żołnierz i dwójka szpiegów nic by nie zdziałali przeciwko dwóm nordyckim bogom. Nie wspominając nawet, że podjęcie kolejnych działań zbrojnych byłyby wyjątkowo złym pomysłem, dzień po tym, jak usiłowano zrzucić atomówkę na miasto. Jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły, gdy Fury wrócił, z płaszczem powiewającym wokół niego niczym biała flaga.

\- Barton. – Fury skinął głową w jego stronę, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć rozczarowanie. – Romanoff.

Clint przekazał pojemnik Bruce’owi, celowo ignorując wyciągniętą dłoń Thora. 

Thor nie wydawał się przejęty zachowaniem łucznika i zamiast tego sięgnął po berło, które podała mu Natasha. Momentalnie się rozpogodził i jego głos ponownie przybrał jowialny ton. 

\- Dziękuję za waszą współpracę. Wkrótce powrócę, aby przedyskutować zasady naszego sojuszu przeciwko Szalonemu Tytanowi. 

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – Fury odparł zgryźliwie, masując szyję z grymasem na ustach.

\- Doceniamy waszą gościnność i pomoc, przyjaciele Stark i Banner. – Thor pochylił głowę w stronę Tony’ego i Bruce’a.

Loki zrobił to samo, jednak jego spojrzenie było skoncentrowane całkowicie na Tony’y.

Tony także skupił się na Lokim, choć nieco zdziwiony. W oczach boga widział obietnicę, której nie był w stanie odcyfrować. 

Bruce skończył przygotowywać urządzenie transportujące i w milczeniu oferował je braciom, którzy złapali za odpowiednie uchwyty. Czysta energia, która zawirowała wewnątrz przezroczystego cylindra, zdawała się sięgać w stronę berła. Chwilę potem, w rozbłysku światła, oboje zniknęli.


	7. Tony Stark lub Taylor Swift - wybierz jedno

Natasha spoglądała ukradkiem na Starka, gdy wszyscy zbierali się w jednej z sal konferencyjnych STARK Tower, aby w końcu zdać sprawozdanie, niezbędne po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce na dachu. Tony był zapatrzony w ekran swojego smartphone’a, pozostając na końcu grupy i nie odzywając się ani słowem.

Jeden po drugim, wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca wokół stołu, opadając na miękkie fotele z wyraźnym zmęczeniem. Napięta cisza została przerwana dopiero przez Fury’ego, który odkaszlnął, po czym bez wahania zasypał ich pytaniami. 

Stark odpowiadał na nie krótko i zwięźle, patrząc przed siebie w przestrzeń, wyraźnie spięty. 

Coś było z nim _nie w porządku_ , Natasha była pewna. Coś, czego nie dało się wyjaśnić, zrzucając winę na traumę, po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Chociaż Stark zawsze wydawał się emanować energią i ekscytacją, teraz stał się bardziej powściągliwy. Kiedy dawniej mówił dużo, choć niepotrzebnie, teraz praktycznie milczał. Mimo że do tej pory wykorzystywał każdą okazję, aby udowodnić, że Natasha pomyliła się w jego ocenie, w tej chwili wydawało się, jakby wcale go to nie obchodziło. Jeszcze dziwniejsza była jego niechęć do Steve’a, irytacja w stosunku do Clinta i nieufność skierowana w jej stronę. Stark dobrze maskował swoje uczucia, jednak unikanie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego, krótkie, sztywne odpowiedzi i wyraźne wahanie za każdym razem, gdy musiał choć na chwilę odwrócić się do nich plecami, rozbudziły jej podejrzliwość i zainteresowanie. 

Gdyby nie błysk reaktora, wydobywający się z jego piersi, Natasha powiedziałaby, że mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko niej nie może być Tony’m Starkiem.

Być może Loki go w jakiś sposób zmanipulował. Owszem, ona sama sprawowała pieczę nad berłem, a reaktor powstrzymał próbę przejęcia kontroli nad umysłem Iron Mana, jednak Loki z pewnością miał inne sztuczki w zanadrzu. Inne chwyty i triki, które nie wymagały użycia magii lub potężnych artefaktów, jedynie spojrzenie rzucone w odpowiednim momencie i delikatne przygryzienie wargi. 

Historia pokazała, że Stark odczuwał pociąg do obu płci i sam przyznał się do rozmowy z Lokim w nocy, po walce o Nowy Jork, kiedy to Loki przekonał go o udziale Thanosa w inwazji, oraz jego braku wolnej woli. Kiedy Steve z niedowierzaniem zapytał, czemu Tony to zrobił, ten zbył jego pytanie machnięciem ręki, oświadczając jedynie, że chciał dotrzymać obietnicy co do drinka. 

Natasha wiedziała z doświadczenia, że Stark nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał specjalnej potrzeby, aby dotrzymywać danego słowa; pracowała dla niego przez miesiące i była świadkiem, jak ignorował większą ilość spotkań rady nadzorczej, niż tę na których się pojawiał. Kiedy wytknęła mu jego przeszłość, Stark jedynie wzruszył ramionami i odmruknął w jej kierunku jakiś nonsens o zmieniających człowieka doświadczeniach. Kolejna próba logicznego wyjaśnienia niezaprzeczalnych zmian w jego zachowaniu. Natasha naciskała by dalej, jednak Banner skutecznie uciszył ją jednym, zabarwionym zielenią spojrzeniem. 

Opiekuńczość Bannera w stosunku do Starka nie była całkiem nieoczekiwana, choć zdecydowanie niewygodna. Przywiązanie wybawcy do uratowanej przez niego osoby nie było niczym niezwykłym, zwłaszcza, gdy dopiero co ocaliło się jej życie. Udręczony ryk Hulka wciąż rozbrzmiewał echem w jej wspomnieniach.

Coś było nie tak ze Starkiem, jednak Natasha postanowiła tymczasowo odpuścić, decydując, że dopóki nie wpłynie to na rolę Starka jako Iron Mana, nie ma konieczności się tym nadto przejmować. 

W końcu, może i Tony Stark nie był zalecanym członkiem drużyny, jednak Iron Man w starciu z Thanosem będzie niezbędny. 

***

Jane wpatrywała się przed dobrą minutę w wiadomość otrzymaną od nieznanego numeru, która wyświetliła się na jej telefonie.

_„Thor wrócił do Asgardu, pomyślałem, że chciałabyś wiedzieć. Odwiedź czasem Nowy Jork. Dla nauki! – T.S.”_

\- Darcy? - Jane zawołała, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w krótką wiadomość. – Darcy!

\- O co chodzi? – Darcy odkrzyknęła, głos wciąż zachrypnięty od głębokiego snu, z którego właśnie została wyrwana. – Jak mam być piękna, jeżeli nie dajesz mi spać?!

\- Jest prawie południe – Jane przewróciła oczami. – I wydaje mi się… wydaje mi się, że właśnie dostałam wiadomość od Tony’ego Starka.

Następną rzeczą jaką usłyszała był głuchy odgłos uderzenia i dźwięk kroków współlokatorki, zbliżającej się biegiem w jej kierunku. 

\- Poważnie?!

\- Cóż, albo od niego, albo od Taylor Swift. – odparła Jane i zdobyła się na ostrożny uśmiech. Myśl o odejściu Thora bez słowa bolała, jednak nie tak bardzo, jak się spodziewała.  
Darcy wyrwała telefon z ręki Jane, ziewając wbrew sobie, gdy analizowała wiadomość. Telefon odbił się wysoko i prawie wylądował na podłodze, gdy rzuciła go niedbale w stronę kanapy, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

-Najpierw lody, a potem planujemy wycieczkę do Nowego Jorku!

***

Steve przyjrzał się uważnie STARK Tower, gdy quinjet poderwał się w powietrze. Ogromna dziura wyrwana w jednej ze ścian zapewniała niczym nie zmącony widok na zrujnowany penthouse; minimalistyczny wystrój opierający się na szkle i metalu, wyraźnie kontrastujący z przytulną atmosferą, którą kojarzył z domem rodzinnym, pełnym cegły i drewna. Steve uważał, że to pewien pokręcony rodzaj ekstrawagancji, _decydować się_ aby posiadać prawie nic i wbrew sobie miał to Starkowi w pewien sposób za złe. 

Próba zrozumienia syna Howarda przyprawiała go o ból głowy. Najpierw Stark podważał ich cele, ignorował rozkazy i okazywał brak szacunku wobec swoich towarzyszy. Później udowodnił, że jest więcej niż kompetentny w walce i poświęcił się dla dobra reszty. Teraz, kiedy opadł bitewny pył po ich wygranej, Stark wydawał się zamknięty w sobie i odległy myślami. 

Steve był urażony i nieco skonsternowany tym zimnym traktowaniem, jako że był pewien, że nie zrobił nic, by sobie na to zasłużyć. Podświadomie przekonywał się, że Stark nie był do końca zimy, a zauważalnie chłodniejszy wobec nich, zwłaszcza po gorączkowych kłótniach oraz późniejszym przyjacielskim przekomarzaniu się. Naszła go także myśl, że żadne z powyższych zachowań nie jest odpowiednim sposobem interakcji z członkami zespołu, oraz, że SHIELD musiało mieć swoje powody, aby nigdy nie czynić Starka pełnoprawnym Avengerem, a jedynie konsultantem.

Fury miał postawiony kołnierz, jednak Steve bez wątpienia założył, że skóra na jego szyi musiała spuchnąć i pokryć się sinymi śladami. Natasha i Clint wyglądali na wstrząśniętych, nie wiadomo czy na wieść o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu jakim jest Thanos, czy na wspomnienie ich dowódcy, szarpiącego się w śmiertelnym uścisku boga.

Steve pojmował zagrożenie i niebezpieczeństwo jakie niósł ze sobą Tytan, ale wierzył, że jego drużyna, Avengersi, zdołają obronić ich planetę prze wrogiem. Dopiero co pokonali armię i ocalili miliony, a to tylko zalążek tego, do czego są zdolni. Ziemia była bezpieczna w ich rękach. 

Chociaż długo się wahał i nigdy nie przyznałby tego głośno, Steve potrafił zrozumieć gwałtowną reakcję Thora.

W zdradzie nie ma nic honorowego, a Światowa Rada Bezpieczeństwa niezaprzeczalnie ich zdradziła. Po wydostaniu się z lodu, Steve przebrnął przez liczne podręczniki do historii, artykuły oraz akta i dokumenty do których miał dostęp, aby nadrobić te 70 lat i lepiej pojąć współczesny świat, co oznaczało zapoznanie się także ze współczesną bronią. Bomba atomowa zmiotła by z powierzchni ziemi zarówno Nowy Jork, jak o Avengersów, którzy starali się go chronić. To, że była to zdrada, nie podlegało żadnej dyskusji. Przemilczenie błędu ŚRB byłoby równoważne z niemym przyzwoleniem na takie sytuacje w przyszłości, co było nie do zaakceptowania. Thor miał rację, że muszą za to odpowiedzieć. I mimo że lepiej by było, gdyby bóg w tamtym momencie bardziej polegał na dyplomacji, a mniej na sile, Steve nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w pewnym stopniu podziwiał z jaką determinacją Thor przeszedł do sedna sprawy. Czasem trzeba było powiedzieć stanowcze _„nie”_ , bez dalszych dyskusji i prób kompromisu. 

Jak kiedyś powiedziała Peggy _„czasem musisz trzymać swój grunt niczym drzewo i powiedzieć ‘nie, to ty się przesuń’”._

Thor właśnie udowodnił, jak skuteczna jest taka postawa. 

***

Potrząsając głową z rozbawieniem Bruce odrzucił zaproszenie Tony’ego, aby wybrać się na podobno legendarne hot dogi z chili, sprzedawane niedaleko Central Parku. To była bardzo zachęcająca i miła oferta, jednak Bruce nie chciał zakłócać wspólnego wyjścia Tony’ego z jego przyjacielem. Jim, który wyglądał na niezmiernie wdzięcznego, że Bruce zignorował instrukcję geniusza, aby nazywać go _„słodkim skarbem”_ i zamiast tego, zwracał się do niego po prostu Jim, czekał przy windzie, gawędząc z JARVISEM. 

-Chciałbyś, żeby ci jedno przynieść? Albo cokolwiek innego? – Tony spytał, spoglądając w stronę Jima z wyrazem twarzy, jakby zobaczył prawdziwy cud, co nieco zbiło Bruce’a z tropu. Przecież jego przyjaciel po prostu tam _stał_. 

-Nie trzeba – Bruce się uśmiechnął w stronę Tony’ego. – Po prostu spędź trochę czasu z przyjacielem, mną się nie martw.

Tony wyglądał jakby miał wątpliwości, ale skinął głową na znak akceptacji. 

\- Zgoda, zobaczymy się, kiedy się zobaczymy.

Po tych słowach Tony dosłownie rzucił się na Jima, wskakując mu na plecy i uczepiając się go niczym mała koala.

Bruce roześmiał się i pomachał im na pożegnanie, jednak po chwili jego brwi zmarszczyły się w wyrazie zamyślenia, gdy obserwował jak zamykają się drzwi windy i rozważał słowa Tony’ego.

_Zobaczymy się, kiedy się zobaczymy._

To, w jaki sposób zostało sformułowane pożegnanie było szczególnie ciekawe, nie niosące za sobą żadnej wskazówki co do planowanego czasu ponownego spotkania. Część mogłaby uznać to za lekceważące, sugerujące, że Tony nie zamierza podjąć żadnych działań, aby się ponownie z kimś spotkać. Jednak Bruce w to wątpił.

Brzmiało to, jakby Tony chciał uniknąć jakiegokolwiek zobowiązania, nie robić sobie nadziei , tylko po to, żeby potem się zawieść. 

Kiedy dzisiaj rano Bruce sięgnął podświadomie do Hulka, ten powiedział mu od razu „Tin Man mieć ranne serce”. Początkowo myślał, że Hulk ma na myśli reaktor, którego światło niezmiennie wydobywało się z piersi Tony’ego - jego alter ego często zwracało uwagę na tego typu detale – i szybko go zapewnił, że reaktor nie krzywdzi geniusza, a wręcz przeciwnie, utrzymuje go przy życiu, po czym zmienił temat, pytając o kolor oczu Lokiego tuż przed walką. 

Teraz Bruce zrozumiał, o co chodziło.

_Serce Tony’ego zostało zranione._ Ktoś sprawił, że Tony poczuł się mały, nieważny i niepotrzebny. Potwierdzeniem jego domysłu była niepewność i ból, które dały się zauważyć, gdy Tony odpowiadał na pytanie z zawahaniem, ostrożnie się uśmiechał czy powstrzymywał w połowie drogi, gdy chciał sięgnąć do któregoś z członków drużyny. 

Bruce pamiętał sprzeczkę pomiędzy Tonym a Stevem w laboratorium na helicarierze, jak Tony zignorował dezaprobatę Kapitana, rzucając jedynie wyzywającą odpowiedź.

_Geniusz. Bilioner. Playboy. Filantrop._

Bruce przypisał szybką i błyskotliwą odpowiedź inteligencji Tony’ego, jednak teraz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie była to część wewnętrznych rozterek, usprawiedliwienie dla siebie i innych, kiedy jego wartość była poddawana wątpliwością. Ta myśl sprawiła, że coś ścisnęło go w sercu z żalu i nowo odkrytej opiekuńczości względem geniusza.  
Hulk zaryczał, zgadzając się z nim.

\- JARVIS, miałbyś coś przeciwko połączeniu mnie z Tonym?

\- Oczywiście, doktorze Banner.

Tony odebrał już po pierwszych dźwiękach dzwonka.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Green Bean?

Bruce zmarszczył czoło, słysząc powitanie Tony’ego, nie standardowe Hej albo Co słychać, Tony od razu założył, że coś musi być nie w porządku, skoro Bruce zdecydował się do niego zadzwonić. Zastanawiał się czy ta nagła zdolność do pojęcia emocji drugiego mężczyzny była zasługą Hulka, jako że jego alter ego operowało na bardziej prymitywnych instynktach.

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze. Pomyślałem tylko, że chyba jednak nie chcę przegapić legendarnych hot dogów. Twoja oferta, żeby zabrać jednego dla mnie wciąż aktualna?

-Oh! – Tony brzmiał na zaskoczonego, ale także zadowolonego z pytania. – Tak, tak, pewnie. Da się zrobić.

\- Świetnie, dziękuję Tony. Zobaczymy się gdy wrócisz.

Przed odpowiedzią Tony’ego nastąpiła krótka przerwa.

\- Tak, zobaczymy się kiedy wrócę – odparł miękko i radośnie. 

***

Jim nie mógł wyrzucić ze swojej pamięci nagrania, a to że było ono ciągle wyświetlane na dosłownie każdym ekranie który mijali, wcale nie pomagało.

Iron Man lecący z bombą atomową prosto w portal stworzony przez kosmitów. Iron Man spadający z nieba, niczym meteoryt, wydający się jedynie smugą ognistej czerwieni. Iron Man wiszący bez życia w uścisku Hulka. 

Blada twarz Tony’ego, obramowana zmatowiałym szkarłatem i złotem jego zbroi, najbardziej zaawansowanej technicznie trumny na świecie, który leżał bez ruchu otoczony ludźmi, którzy zdecydowali się zamknąć portal, kiedy ten był wciąż w środku. 

Jim nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o Avengersach. Tony brzmiał dość nonszalancko, kiedy z lekceważeniem opowiadał mu o zespole superherosów i jego ocenie dokonanej przez TARCZĘ. To był dokładnie ten sam ton, kiedy mówił o tym jak Howard nie zjawiał się na rozdaniach nagród czy uroczystości ukończenia studiów. Jim natychmiast znielubił całą tę organizację oraz drużynę, która pozwoliła, aby jego przyjacielowi stała się krzywda. 

Bruce wydawał się w porządku, jednak Jim i tak postanowił przez jakiś czas mieć go na oku; nie ważne, że Hulk uratował Tony’ego , a Bruce poprawił mu humor samym telefonem podczas ich wyjścia. Czysta radość malująca się na twarzy Tony’ego, kiedy zrozumiał, że Bruce zamierza przynajmniej przez jakiś czas u niego zatrzymać była równocześnie rozczulająca i łamiąca serce. To, że ktoś postanawia z tobą zostać, nie powinno być aż tak wielką sprawą, jednak dla Tony’ego tak to właśnie wyglądało.

-Chciałbym nieco zainwestować w przyszłość – powiedział Tony, bez żadnego wstępu.

Jim zamrugał gwałtownie, próbując pozbyć się uciążliwych obrazów sprzed jego nagle wilgotnych oczu i zdołał wydobyć z siebie zaciekawione mruknięcie, zachęcając Tony’ego, aby kontynuował. Tony był bezpieczny. _Żywy_. 

\- Dla kolejnych pokoleń naukowców. 

\- Coś jak granty? – Jim spojrzał na przyjaciela, potrzebując widzialnego przypomnienia, że ten był cały i zdrowy, i odkrył, że Tony uporczywie wpatruje się w jego nogi. – Hej, oczy na mnie kiedy z tobą rozmawiam. 

-Ciężko się pilnować, kiedy masz tak wspaniałe nogi Słońce – Tony roześmiał się radośnie. – Ale jasne, potrafię czasem okazać szacunek starszym. – Geniusz zaczął wpatrywać się uporczywie w oczy Jima, mrugając z przekorą i prawie wpadając na wózek z hot dogami. 

Ich przekomarzanie zostało wstrzymane, kiedy składali swoje zamówienie. 

Wrócili do rozmowy, kiedy zaczęli spacer przez Central Park, zajadając się swoimi przekąskami. Tony był niespotykanie chętny, aby po prostu razem pochodzić po okolicy. Jim chciał skomentować jego dziwne zachowanie, jednak się powstrzymał – spędzenie trochę czasu na zewnątrz na pewno dobrze zrobi Tony’emu. 

\- A więc, jesteś teraz Avengerem, co? – Jim uniósł jedną brew pytająco i dodał imitując głęboki głos. – Jednym z najpotężniejszych ziemskich herosów? 

\- Nah, nie jestem do końca zespołowym graczem. Po za tym, po prostu nie jestem typem bohatera. Tony wzruszył ramionami, po czym szybko zmienił temat na jego plany, co do stypendiów dla młodych naukowców oraz dofinansowania do badań dla studentów M.I.T. 

Jim słuchał uważnie, cały czas trzymając dłoń na ramieniu Tony’ego, zręcznie lawirując pomiędzy innymi pieszymi i ratując go przed zderzeniami z rowerzystami i ulicznymi sprzedawcami. 

\- No nie wiem Tones. Zachęcanie dzieciaków do spełniania ich marzeń i danie im na to szansy, brzmi dla mnie całkiem bohatersko. 

Tony zaczął się jąkać gwałtownie zaprzeczając jego słowom, zanim zmusił się do zamilknięcia. – Wiesz co… Myślę, że masz rację. 

Jim chwycił się w okolicach serca, udając zawał, aby pokazać Tony’emu jak bardzo zszokowały go jego słowa. 

\- Oh, daruj sobie Dziobaku. To ja tu mam problemy z sercem, nie kradnij mojego show. – Tony przewrócił oczami. 

Przekomarzali się całą drogę, kiedy zawrócili do wózka z hot dogami, żeby złapać kilka dla Bruce’a, zanim skierowali się z powrotem w stronę wieżowca. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owszem, wciąż jestem wśród żywych i wciąż tłumaczę to opowiadanie XD Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wciąż czytają polską wersję, mimo że w tym czasie już zapewne kilka razy zdążyli przebrnąć przez oryginał. Wiem, że wystawiam waszą cierpliwość na wieeelką próbę, ale nieco przeceniłam swoje możliwości połączenia studiów, pracy i regularnego zamieszczania tłumaczeń. Udało mi się trochę lepiej zorganizować i mam szczerą nadzieję, że taka długa przerwa już się nie powtórzy.


	8. Ktoś, kto woli Tony'ego Starka

Porządkowanie kwatery przydzielonej mu przez TARCZĘ sprawiło, że Clint zatęsknił mocniej za ogromem otwartej przestrzeni, jakim cieszył się na swojej farmie. Zamknięty w czterech ścianach, solidnych i zabezpieczonych przed wszelkimi możliwymi próbami ataku, czuł się jak w więzieniu, a miał serdecznie dość tego uczucia, po tym dosłownie stał się więźniem własnego ciała, pozbawionym wolnej woli. Prawie nie spał zeszłej nocy, w pewnym stopniu rozgoryczony, że on także nie otrzymał od Starka zaproszenia, żeby zostać w jednym z jego przestronnych apartamentów, z drugiej strony zadowolony, że nareszcie znalazł się z dala od Lokiego. 

Podczas poinwazyjnego składania raportu, Steve spojrzał poważnie na Clinta, przywołując cały swój autorytet i oświadczył: _„To nie byłeś ty, Barton. Loki miał kontrolę nad twoim umysłem.”_ Clint powtarzał sobie te słowa niczym mantrę, zwłaszcza kiedy jego myśli zalewały wspomnienia tego, co uczynił będąc pod wpływem Lokiego. Był wdzięczny Steve’owi za natychmiastowe wybaczenie, przyznane bez mrugnięcia okiem. 

Gdy dowiedział się, że Loki także został przymuszony, pozbawiony własnej woli, słowa Steve’a jakoś straciły na znaczeniu.

Clint czuł palący gniew krążący w jego żyłach i wiedział, że nie może wrócić do domu, tak jak tego pragnął. Nie mógł ryzykować, że zagrozi w jakiś sposób Laurze czy swoim dzieciom. Nie mógł wziąć Laury w ramiona i zatracić się w zapachu jej włosów, kwiecistym i słodkim, kiedy jego ręce były nieustannie zaciśnięte w pięści. Nie mógł słuchać wesołego paplania Coopera i Lily, pozwalając by absurdalność dziecięcej logiki sprawiła, że płakałby ze śmiechu, kiedy jego głowa pełna była głosów i myśli, które nie należały do niego. Tak więc jego jedyną opcją pozostawała TARCZA, gdzie podejrzliwe spojrzenia śledziły każdy jego ruch, przeszywając go niczym ostrza. Clint spędził o wiele więcej czasu niż byłby skłonny przyznać, przez sobą czy przydzielonym mu psychologiem, obsesyjnie wpatrując się w lustro, obawiając się, że w pewnej chwili jego oczy ponownie przybiorą intensywnie niebieski odcień. 

Lata doświadczenia nauczyły Clinta co należy mówić, a czego nie, aby dostać pozwolenie na powrót do służby. 

I właśnie dlatego, nie skomentował ani słowem zachowania Starka podczas spotkania na dachu. 

Kiedy rzucili się na pomoc Fury’emu, gdy ten został zaatakowany przez Thora, przez oblicze Starka wyraźnie przewinął się wyraz ulgi. Clint wątpił by ktokolwiek inny to zauważył; jemu udało się to tylko dlatego, że przez całe spotkanie nie spuszczał oczu z Lokiego, zauważając, że ten spogląda w stronę Starka o wiele za często, by uznać to za przypadkowe. Natasha sądziła, że Loki przeciągnął Starka na swoją stronę, jednak zdaniem Clinta było dokładnie odwrotnie. 

Już wcześniej dało się zauważyć oznaki braku zaufania ze strony Starka, zanim miał okazję wejść w jakikolwiek kontakt z Lokim. Po zakończeniu inwazji, Steve powiadomił Clinta o ich aktualnej lokalizacji. Przez oblicze Starka przewinął grymas niezadowolenia, kiedy Clint dołączył do reszty drużyny, zanim zmusił się do przyjęcia swojej standardowej, znudzonej miny. Niepokój, który odczuwał widząc upadek Starka i ulga po jego przebudzeniu, natychmiast z niego wyparowały, zastąpione irytacją. Gdy kierowali się do wieżowca, Stark nie odezwał się ani słowem, zarówno do Steve jak i Clinta, Natashę traktując równie zimno. 

Bardzo ciekawe i bardzo podejrzane.

Było jasne, że Stark ma swój własny plan, który nie był zgodny z działaniami TARCZY i najwyraźniej od razu zaczął zbierać sojuszników. Clint szczerze wątpił, że Thor sam wymyślił warunki ich sojuszu, a Banner wyglądał o wiele bardziej na cichego mola książkowego, gotowego udzielić wsparcia, gdy ktoś go potrzebuje, niż kogoś, kto przejąłby inicjatywę w tego typu sytuacji. No i był jeszcze Loki, którego wzrok nieustannie wędrował w stronę Starka, i który nie mógł powstrzymać się przed znaczącym pożegnaniem. Które Stark odwzajemnił. 

Natasha miała rację, kiedy uznała, że Stark nie jest odpowiednią osobą do włączenia do Avengesów. Nie wiedział czym jest lojalność i wdzięczność, co udowodnił podważając działania i cele TARCZY, kiedy agenci robili co mogli, aby ukryć przyczynę śmierci Stane’a, czy szukali leku na zatrucie palladem. Clint postanowił, że będzie uważnie obserwował Starka, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że swój przydomek zyskał nie tylko dlatego, że jest wyborowym strzelcem. 

Stark lepiej niech ma oczy dookoła głowy.

***  
Pepper przyjrzała się uważnie ruinie, w jaką zmieniła się połowa STARK Tower, skrupulatnie katalogując zniszczenia i wyobrażając sobie nadchodzące zmiany. 

Nowe możliwości. Druga szansa. Inne życie.

Tony stał odwrócony plecami, przyglądając się hologramowi wieżowca, zmieniając układ pięter jakby był stworzony z klocków Lego. Dzięki dyskretnemu machnięciu w stronę kamer JARVISA, dając znak, aby ten nie oznajmiał jej przybycia, Pepper mogła przez kilka minut obserwować płynne ruchy Tony’ego, czując jak ulga i miłość kwitną w jej sercu. Uśmiechnęła się, chcąc delektować się tą chwilą jak najdłużej. Wiedziała, że w najbliższej przyszłości wiele się między nimi zmieni i nie chciała zapomnieć tych uczuć. 

Widok Iron Mana znikającego w portalu wydawał się być końcem jej świata.

Przegapienie telefonu od _Tony’ego_ , ponieważ obserwowała Iron Mana _było_ końcem jej świata.

Wszystko było o wiele prostsze, kiedy ich relacja opierała się zmanipulowaniu go do pojawienia się na spotkaniu zarządu czy hamowaniu jego zapędów, gdy ten postanowił kupić sklep z pączkami. Pepper nienawidziła tego jak bardzo rozżalona się stała w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy, kiedy oficjalnie zostali parą, po zakończeniu Stark Expo. Miała żal do Tony’ego za to, że chciał uczynić cały świat lepszym, do świata, że ten potrzebował bohaterów i do Avengersów, za to, że próbowali uratować Tony’ego. Miała za złe Natashy, Natalie, oraz Steve’owi, że od razu zdecydowali się zamknąć portal.

To była kropla, która przelała czarę i Pepper wiedziała, że gdyby zdecydowali się dalej ciągnąć swój związek, w pewnym momencie roztrzaskała by ich delikatną relację, aż nie pozostało by nic, poza fragmentami ich przeszłości i wspólnych nadziei na przyszłość. 

Byłaby zdruzgotana, gdyby nie to, że ta myśl zadziałała na nią niespodziewanie uspokajająco. Podejrzewała, że Tony doszedł do tego samego wniosku, biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo wymuszone wydawały się ich interakcje zeszłej nocy. Nie pochylił się, żeby pocałować ją na pożegnanie, a ona sama tego nie chciała. 

\- Hej – powiedziała miękko, usiłując włożyć w to proste słowo tyle miłości, ile tylko zdołała.

Tony szybko odwrócił się w jej kierunku z szeroko otwartymi ramionami.

\- Pep! – jego spojrzenie wyrażało szczerą radość na jej widok, zabawione jedynie odrobiną smutku. Zastanawiała się, czy sama nosi podobny wyraz twarzy. 

\- Zatem… - Pepper podeszła do blatu, przy którym pracował Tony, przytulając go delikatnie z boku, starając się zapewnić mu komfort. – To są plany rekonstrukcji?

-Yep – Tony ją objął, delikatnie pocierając jej ramię. – Myślę nad dodaniem kilku mieszkalnych pięter tutaj – jeden z fragmentów hologramu rozświetlił się na czerwono. – I może kolejne laboratorium w tym miejscu – wskazane pomieszczenie także zmieniło kolor. 

\- Dla Avengersów? – była dumna z tego, że jej głosy nie zdradzał pogardy, jaką odczuwała do zespołu.

-Nie – Tony uniósł brew z zaciekawieniem na jej ton, więc może nie kryła się z tym tak dobrze, jak sądziła. – To dla, umm, w celach tego projektu dla młodych naukowców, który chciałbym wdrożyć. Z uwzględnieniem letnich praktyk lub czegoś w podobnym stylu. – Jego oczy pełne były szczerego zapału, kiedy spotkały się z jej. – To całe „mścicielstwo” raczej nie jest moją bajką, tak samo jak praca zespołowa. Bawił bym się lepiej robiąc co do mnie należy i od czasu do czasu dyrygować kilkoma podwładnymi. 

Pepper odwzajemniła jego pewne spojrzenie, kiwając głową na znak akceptacji jego decyzji, aby zrezygnować z członkostwa w Avengersach, pozostając nadal Iron Manem. Nie zmieni to decyzji, którą podjęła, ale ulgą było wiedzieć, że nie będzie otoczony i zmuszony do polegania na ludziach, którzy o niego nie dbali. Z racjonalnego punktu widzenia, wiedziała, że natychmiastowe zamknięcie portalu było właściwą decyzją i nie mogli ryzykować posłania kogoś za Tony’m, ale emocjonalne reakcje nigdy nie są logiczne. Miała prawo być wściekła i nikt nie mógł jej przekonać, że jest inaczej. 

\- Brzmi jak dobra zabawa.

\- Znasz mnie, to jedyne co dla mnie się liczy. – Tony wzruszył ramionami z ironią, która ścisnęła Pepper serce.

\- Oh, doprawdy? – Pepper zapytała sceptycznie. – Masz dość dziwny sposób wyrażania tych upodobań, no wiesz, walcząc z kosmitami i przerzucając bomby przez magiczne portale. – Jej słowa były potępiające, jednak starała się utrzymać lekki ton. – Prawie przyprawiłeś mnie o atak serca.

\- Narażanie zdrowia swojego serca jest w pakiecie ze znajomością z Iron Manem. – Tony pocałował czubek jej głowy. Jego słowa niosły ze sobą ukrytą wiadomość, którą łatwo odszyfrowała.

\- Pas. – Czując jak jego ramiona zesztywniały wokół niej, żeby chwilę potem znów się rozluźnić, wiedziała, że zrozumiał jej odpowiedź i czuł tę samą ulgę. – Dziękuję, ale nie.

\- Twoja strata. – Tony odparł z dramatycznym westchnięciem. – Niby kto zrezygnowałby z Iron Mana?

Pepper sięgnęła po jego dłoń, splatając ich palce w uścisku.

\- Ktoś, kto woli Tony’ego Starka. 

Tony wyglądał, jakby przez chwilę zabrakło mu tchu. Odchrząknął po chwili, ale jego głos i tak był zachrypnięty. Szorstki i surowy, niosący ze sobą zbyt wiele emocji.

\- Ma Pani doskonały gust, panno Potts.

\- Rzeczywiście, panie Stark. 

Zapadła między nimi komfortowa cisza, przerwana w końcu przez niepewny głos JARVISA.

\- Wybaczcie, panno Potts, Sir. – A.I. brzmiało, jakby wahało się co powiedzieć. – Mam pewne…. problemy, w zrozumieniu waszej konwersacji. Czy mam rozumieć, że zdecydowaliście się zakończyć waszą romantyczną relację, ale pozostać w dobrych stosunkach? 

Tony poczuł jak robi mu się słabo, w ostatniej chwili opierając się o blat przy którym pracował, rozwiewając jednocześnie hologram wieżowca. 

\- Um, tak? Zgadza się? – spojrzał na Pepper z paniką. – Chyba że zupełnie błędnie zrozumiałem co właśnie się stało i jestem ci winny jakieś sto par nowych butów…

Z jej ust wyrwał się nagle śmiech, jakby tylko czekał na okazję, żeby się wydostać. 

– Dobrze zrozumiałeś i nic nie jesteś mi winien. – Pepper odwróciła się w stronę kamery w rogu i uśmiechnęła przekornie. – Bardzo sprytnie, JARVIS.

\- Oh, dzięki bogu. – Tony odetchnął z ulgą, chwilę później także odwracając się w stronę A.I. – Dobrze się spisałeś, J. – Niepewny uśmiech zagościł na jego ustach, gdy dodał cicho, zwracając się do Pepper. – I my też?

Pepper ścisnęła dłoń Tony’ego porozumiewawczo.

\- My też.

***

Fury wpatrywał się w wyświetlone przed nim informacje, usiłując skupić się na danych, zamiast odtwarzać ciągle w głowie katastrofę, jaką okazała się ostatnia konfrontacja z Thorem i nie do końca udane spotkanie ze Starkiem i Bannerem, podczas spisywania ich sprawozdań z akcji. Biorąc łyk zimnej już kawy, skrzywił się, czując ból wciąż wrażliwego gardła. Zimno i gorycz napoju pasowały do jego nastroju – najwyraźniej jakiś kosmita zwany Szalonym Tytanem zdecydował się zniszczyć Dziewięć Światów, a jego najwspanialszy plan, jakim było stworzenie Avengersów, rozpadł się w ciągu jednego dnia. 

Na spotkaniu, Stark i Banner skierowali się na koniec stołu, siadając dokładnie naprzeciwko pozostałych członków. Wydawało się, że biorą udział w przesłuchaniu, a nie tradycyjnym zdaniu relacji z misji, choć trudno było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, której ze stron przypadła rola oskarżonego.

Banner pozwolił Starki poprowadzić całą rozmowę, samemu przyglądając się uważnie wszystkim wokół, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenia każdemu, kto odważył się zadać oskarżające pytanie lub przyjąć wrogi ton, jedynie od czasu do czasu wtrącając dwa słowa, głównie potwierdzające zeznania Starka.

Wszyscy byli równie spięci podczas spotkania i odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy zostało gwałtownie zakończone poprzez przybycie Rhodes’a, który powitał Starka miażdżącym uściskiem, odwzajemnionym z równym entuzjazmem. 

Po tym wszystkim, Fury zabarykadował się w swoim biurze, pochylając się nad rosnącą listą niespójności, które dotychczas mu umknęły. Zakres możliwości JARVISA był niewiarygodny i oczywistym było, że Stark mógł stanowić cennego sojusznika lub groźnego wroga. Mężczyzna miał posłuch, kontakty, bogactwo, niezwykłą inteligencję, a teraz także przychylność jednego asgardzkiego księcia oraz prawdopodobnie - jak podejrzewała Natasha – bliską relację z drugim. 

Nie mogli zyskać od Starka nic, czego sam im nie zaoferuje. 

Stark zgłosił się, aby pokryć część kosztów rekonstrukcji zniszczonych dzielnic, oświadczając, że bardziej niż walka interesuje go odbudowa. Jednakże drużyna będzie mogła skontaktować się z nim w kryzysowej sytuacji i Iron Man udzieli im koniecznej pomocy, mimo że nie pozostanie jej częścią. 

To była hojna oferta, jednak Fury potrafił czytać między wierszami, pojmując z przerażeniem co jeszcze niósł ze sobą taki układ.

Stark nie będzie zapewniał sprzętu ani bazy podczas operacji przydzielonych Avengersom. 

Fury miał przeczucie, że jego plany nie dojdą do skutku, kiedy Rogers, Barton i Romanoff wrócili do budynku TARCZY zeszłej nocy. Agenci rzucili się, żeby przygotować trzy dodatkowe pokoje dla niespodziewanych gości. Byli przekonani, że po przeczytaniu swojej oceny sporządzonej przez Romanoff, Stark będzie zachowywał się najlepiej jak potrafi, tylko po to, aby udowodnić, że ta się myliła. A jednak słowem nie wspomniał o otwarciu swojego domu dla członków drużyny, czy innych gestach dobrej woli. 

Zdawałoby się, że Stark stał się zupełnie nowym człowiekiem, po tym jak wrócił przez portal.

Fury wiedział, że wojna zmienia ludzi, sam tego doświadczył i widział jak jego agenci przechodzą podobne przeżycia, jednak zwykle był to długi, bolesny proces. Żołnierze zwykli uparcie trzymać się dawnych siebie i potrzebowali czasu, aby pogodzić się z tym kim się stali, po wszystkim co przeszli i co zrobili. Stark nie był żołnierzem, a jednak zaadaptował się szybciej niż jakikolwiek weteran. Za szybko, aby oni mogli się do tego dostosować, a co ważniejsze, to nadzorować. 

Z westchnięciem, Fury zamknął leżące przed nim akta i wyłączył komputer. Okropna, zimna kawa została wylana do doniczki z roślinką, która jakimś cudem wciąż kwitła, mimo braku światła słonecznego w gabinecie. Dyrektor wyciągnął butelkę whisky, podnosząc fałszywe dno jednej z szuflad, wiedząc, że będzie jej potrzebował, opłakując stracone szanse.


	9. Wielkie dzięki, Człowieku Ironio

Tony został wyrwany z zamyślenia poprzez natarczywe pikanie, któremu towarzyszyło pociągnięcie za brzeg jego koszulki. Szybkie zerknięcie na zegarek powiedziało mu, że dochodziło południe, co oznaczało, że siedział zamknięty w swoim laboratorium przez dobre sześć godzin. Żałośnie krótko, porównując do maratonów, które mu się zdarzały, jednak teraz był to maksymalny czas pracy, po którym musiał _zrobić sobie przerwę, rozprostować nogi_ albo _odetchnąć na chwilę_ , jak poinstruowała go Pepper, Rhodey oraz Bruce, dokładnie w tej kolejności. Mimo swojego zrzędzenia i narzekania, Tony musiał przyznać, że cieszył się poświęcaną mu uwagą. 

JARVIS i boty w pełni popierały nowe zasady – jakżeby inaczej. DUM-E wziął na siebie pilnowanie, aby Tony przestrzegał reguł, stąd też uciążliwe dźwięki i szarpnięcia, będące odpowiednikiem alarmu. 

-DUM-E, minęło jedynie pięć godzin i pięćdziesiąt sześć minut – Tony westchnął, ale jednocześnie wstał od stołu roboczego. 

DUM-E wskazał na zegarek na mikrofali, który najwyraźniej spieszył się 4 minuty. 

\- Poważnie?! Mając tyle komputerów i wynalazków wokół, odczytujesz czas z _tego_? – Tony jęknął. – Wskazywanie czasu nawet nie jest jedną z jej głównych funkcji! – Przeciągnął się mocno, łącząc ręce nad głową, słysząc strzelanie zastałych stawów, po godzinach siedzenia bez ruchu. 

U wskazał na puste pudełko po pizzy ze zwycięskim piknięciem .

\- Tak, jej główną funkcją jest podgrzewanie jedzenia, dobra robota U. – Tony skierował swoje kroki ku wyjściu z laboratorium, gdzie został zatrzymany przez Butterfingera z butelką wody w jego szczypcach. Tony musiał się nieco napracować, żeby wyciągnąć ją z silnego uścisku, jako że Butterfinger był zdeterminowany, aby udowodnić, że jego imię nie jest go godne. 

\- Sir, dostawa z Ray’s właśnie dotarła. Dr Foster i panna Lewis są w drodze do jadalni. 

\- Niech to – Tony wymamrotał. – Spowolnij windę, zablokuj drzwi, zrób cokolwiek konieczne aby trzymać Darcy z daleka. – Ostatnim razem, kiedy Darcy dorwała się do jedzenia jako pierwsza, rozłożyła sałatę na całej pizzy, informując przerażonego Tony’ego, że zamierza w ten sposób dopilnować, aby w jego diecie znalazła się odpowiednia ilość zielonych warzyw. 

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby zatrzymać naszego gościa, sir. – JARVIS nie powinien być w stanie nadać swojemu głosu sarkastycznego brzmienia, jednak nie dało się tego pomylić z niczym innym. 

Tony’ego ogarnęło obezwładniające poczucie ulgi, wymieszane z dumą, skoncentrowane w tej wrażliwej części tuż za reaktorem. Uczucie zdawało się pulsować z każdym uderzeniem jego serca. Wszystko co stracił. Wszystko co odzyskał. Odkręcił korek butelki drżącymi palcami, biorąc wielkiego łyka. 

\- Sir? – JARVIS brzmiał na zaniepokojonego. 

\- W porządku, jestem po prostu spragniony. Nawodnienie organizmu, yay! – Tony zasalutował w stronę Butterfingera butelką. – W porządku, niedługo wracam. Nie róbcie niczego, czego ja bym nie zrobił. – Z ostatnim machnięciem w stronę botów, Tony ruszył po schodach na górę. 

***

Tony zdążył zsunąć dwa kawałki pizzy na swój papierowy talerz, bo nikt z osób aktualnie z nim mieszkających najwyraźniej nie zamierzał rozpakować zmywarki, kiedy dołączyły do niego Jane i Darcy. 

Możliwość spędzenia z nimi ostatnich dwóch tygodni była niezłym doświadczeniem.

To była czysta przyjemność, mieć przy sobie Jane, której ogrom wiedzy na temat astrofizyki przyćmiewał jedynie jej nieskończony zapał do nauki. Tony i Bruce świetnie się bawili, dyskutując wymieniając się z nią teoriami, a Jane była zadowolona, że może swobodnie korzystać z naukowego żargonu, zamiast tłumaczyć podmiot jej badań w okrojony, zrozumiały dla laika sposób. 

Darcy szybko znalazła wspólny język z Pepper, która droczyła się z Tony’m, wypominając mu jego decyzję o zaproszeniu do wieżowca dwóch kobiet, tuż po ich zerwaniu. Pepper robiła to w żartobliwy sposób, w przeciwieństwie do tabloidów. Szybka wycieczka do działu prawnego i trzy nowe pary szpilek Jimmy’ego Cho naprawiły jednak sytuację. Tony za nic by nie pozwolił wrednym plotkom zniszczyć tego, co udało im się z Pepper ocalić z ich relacji. 

\- Hej Tony – Jane powitała go, łapiąc za talerz i nakładając na niego sałatkę. 

Darcy rzuciła się na pizzę, dodając na wierzch parmezan i ostrą paprykę. 

\- Dzięki Ci, Człowieku – Ironio*.

-Poważnie? – Tony prychnął, jednocześnie wgryzając się w swój kawałek pizzy. –Jedna piosenka Alanis Morissette, _jedna_ , i teraz to ma być moje przezwisko? 

\- Cóż, to, no i prawie zginąłeś przez pocisk z twoim imieniem na nim. – Darcy wzruszyła ramionami, sięgając palcami po grzanki, całkowicie ignorując karcący wzrok Jane.

\- Przynajmniej nie jest to paralizator z moim imieniem na nim. – Tony uniósł brew, odpłacając się Darcy.

\- Oj no weź! Dopiero co przekonałam JARVISA, żeby przestał nazywać mnie _obrończynią_ Dr Foster – Darcy zaczęła marudzić, kierując błagalny wzrok w stronę sufitu. - To był żart! 

***

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiła Darcy po pojawieniu się w STARK Tower, było ostrzeżenie Tony’ego surowym głosem, żeby nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, aby wykorzystać Jane, która była zraniona po nagłym odejściu Thora, machając w jego stronę paralizatorem z brokatowym, czerwono- złotym napisem Tony Spark**. 

Tony zaśmiał się nerwowo, podnosząc obie ręce nad głowę imitując kapitulację i zmusił się, żeby nie zakryć klatki piersiowej obiema rękoma w obronnym odruchu. Instynkt, z którym walczył każdego dnia odkąd wrócił z Syberii. Czuł się bezbronny znowu mając reaktor w swojej klatce, jego serce widoczne dla całego świata. 

Darcy uśmiechnęła się, przyjacielsko i szczerze, jakby wcale mu nie groziła dosłownie chwilę wcześniej. 

Nie było żadnego medycznego przypadku, kiedy użyto elektromagnesu, żeby utrzymać odłamki metalu z dala od serca, nie było na ten temat badań, prac ani eksperymentów dokumentujących ryzyko oraz możliwe skutki uboczne. Wstrząs z paralizatora mógłby nie mieć żadnego efektu, jak w przypadku pacjentów z rozrusznikami serca, albo mógłby uszkodzić elektromagnes lub zmienić jego siłę, jednocześnie powodując przesunięcie szrapnela. 

Zbroja Iron Mana była skonstruowana aby zaabsorbować i przekierować prąd elektryczny, właśnie z tego powodu, przezorność za którą Tony był niezmiernie wdzięczny, biorąc pod uwagę jego pierwsze spotkanie z Thorem. Ale teraz Tony nie miał na sobie zbroi. 

\- Darcy. – Jane zmarszczyła brwi z niepokojem, patrząc na niebieskie światło wydobywające się z piersi Tony’ego. – Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. 

Darcy przewróciła oczami.

\- No co? To zabawne. _Tony Spark_.

\- Nie dostrzegam w tym nic zabawnego. – Ciepło, które czyniło JARVISA czymś więcej niż zwykłym systemem, zniknęło z jego głosu, zastąpione chłodną dezaprobatą. – Wszelkie groźby wobec pana Starka traktuję jak najbardziej poważnie. 

Na twarzy Darcy pojawił się wyraz konfuzji. 

\- Odłamki metalu są utrzymywane z dala od serca Tony’ego przez elektromagnes. – Jane ostrożnie wyjęła paralizator z uścisku przyjaciółki i podała go Tony’emu z przepraszającym uśmiechem. 

Tony wyjął z niego baterie, po czym bez słowa oddał go właścicielce. 

Nagle zrozumienie spłynęło na Darcy.

\- O mój Boże! Strasznie cię przepraszam! – Wyrwała paralizator z dłoni Tony’ego, po czym wrzuciła go głęboko do torebki, jakby zabranie go z widoku mogło naprawić jej błąd. 

\- Nic się nie stało. Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz kiedy ktoś mi groził paralizatorem. Twój przynajmniej jest stylowy. 

\- Sir? – JARVIS brzmiał na zaniepokojonego, co nigdy nie było dobrym znakiem. Dla nikogo. 

\- Um – Tony rozpaczliwie usiłował skierować rozmowę na inny temat, najlepiej taki, który nie groził masową awarią serwerów w TARCZY. Agent nie żył, przytaczanie jego komentarza na temat oglądania Superniani, podczas gdy Tony walczył z zatruciem palladem, w celu wyjaśnienia sytuacji, nikomu nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego. Tony przeklął się za to potknięcie, przypominając sobie, że JARVIS był odłączony podczas ich rozmowy. – Co wy na to, żebym was oprowadził?

\- O tak! –Darcy z entuzjazmem przyjęła zmianę tematu, podczas gdy Jane jedynie pokiwała głową na znak zgody, z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy. 

\- No dobra. – Kiedy całą trójką skierowali się w stronę windy, Tony zastanowił się, czy spodziewały się, że każe im opuścić jego wieżowiec i ta myśl wcale mu się nie podobała. – JARVIS, zabierz nas najpierw na piętro przeznaczone dla naszych gości, potem do laboratorium. 

\- Oczywiście Sir. – Drzwi windy zamknęły się bezgłośnie. – Z przyjemnością pokażę Dr Foster oraz jej _obrończyni_ przeznaczone dla nich udogodnienia. 

***

\- Nieśmieszny – Bruce skomentował błagania Darcy, wychodząc z windy. On także nie był zachwycony jej wcześniejszą groźbą, po tym jak JARVIS streścił mu całe zajście, choć wiedział, że nie zrobiła tego ze złośliwości. – Znowu „The Hulk”? – Bruce złapał kawałek tosta pokrytego serem. Wciąż czuł się nieco dziwnie jedząc pizzę nazwaną po jego alter ego, pomimo licznych zapewnień Tony’ego, że pizza z pesto, pokryta szpinakiem, brokułem, czerwoną cebulą, włoską kiełbasą oraz serem feta była wyśmienita. 

\- Ugh, wszyscy jesteście drętwi. Jak. Patyki. – Darcy burknęła, podkreślając każde słowo poprzez wskazanie brzegiem swojego kawałka pizzy, kolejno na Jane, Tony’ego i Bruce’a. 

Po tym cała rozmowa skupiła się na Programie Naukowym Starka. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że nazwa wymagała dopracowania, ale ogólna idea została pozytywnie przyjęta. 

Jednym z doświadczeń, które Jane, Bruce i Tony dzielili, była niezaprzeczalna niechęć, a nawet wrogość , skierowana w stronę uczniów, którzy zostali napiętnowani przez swoich rówieśników, jako _zbyt mądrzy_. I chociaż program nie będzie w stanie rozwiązać problemu dręczenia i prześladowania, wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że przynajmniej skłoni organy rządzące do zastanowienia się nad problemem, zamiast lekceważenia go, twierdząc, że _dzieci to dzieci_ czy też, że to _dobra okazja do zbudowania charakteru_. Do tego to szansa na podniesienie samooceny tych dzieciaków i umożliwienia im pokazania swoich umiejętność, co może zmniejszyć ich odizolowanie od rówieśników. 

Cała trójka nosiła kiedyś tytuł cudownego dziecka i znała poczucie osamotnienia aż zbyt dobrze. 

Darcy natomiast ogłosiła, że z radością wyśledzi i przyłoży każdemu, kto kiedykolwiek skrzywdził jej przyjaciół. 

***  
Tony był w trakcie kończenia projektu nowego modelu Mark 80, kiedy Bruce zapukał w oszklone drzwi, ostrożnie balansując tacę z jedzeniem w ręku. 

\- Hej, Groszku. – Tony zamknął hologramy ze schematami jednym machnięciem ręki. 

\- Curry z tej knajpki za rogiem . – Bruce postawił posiłek na blacie, a ostry, kuszący aromat curry Panang , wydobywający się ze styropianowego opakowania momentalnie dotarł do Tony’ego. Znajomość pobliskich lokali była dowodem na to, jak bardzo Bruce zadomowił się w wieżowcu i przyzwyczaił, że ich kuchnia była rzadko kiedy używana. 

Tony chwycił widelec i nadział wielki kawałek tofu.

\- Dzięki za kolację.

\- Żaden problem. – Bruce oparł się o jeden z blatów roboczych, streszczając Tony’emu, czego dowiedział się razem z Jane na temat Tesseractu, porównując jego sygnaturę energetyczną z tą należącą do Bifrostu, podczas gdy ten rzucił się na ryż i curry z wilczym apetytem. Najwyraźniej regularne posiłki uczą organizm, aby sygnalizował potrzebę jedzenia o określonych porach i Tony nie był wyjątkiem po trzech miesiącach, które spędził z Brucem jako współlokatorem, który starał się unikać bycia głodnym, w obawie, że mogłoby go to zirytować lub zezłościć. 

To było miłe uczucie, słyszeć głos drugiej osoby, podczas tak przyziemnych czynności, jak jedzenie. Wydawało się, że nie był już samotny. Spoglądając na Bruce’a, wrócił do tych myśli i stwierdził, że być może Bruce czuł dokładnie to samo.

To także było miłe uczucie.

***

Mark 80 przypominał zbroję Iron Mana jedynie z wyglądu, pozbawiony wszelkiej broni, skonstruowany nie do walki, a do unieruchomienia. To było rozwiązanie Tony’ego, które przygotował na nadchodzące zagrożenie ze strony AIM. Łącząc w sobie system maskujący z modelu Mark 15, ogromną wytrzymałość na temperaturę Marka 23 oraz inspirowaną modelem Mark 42 funkcję przechwytującą cel, Mark 80 będzie w stanie namierzyć wszystkich z sygnaturą ciepła charakterystyczną dla Extremis, uwięzić ich wewnątrz siebie, a następnie przetransportować na bezpieczną odległość od społeczeństwa, zanim dojdzie do samounicestwienia. 

Nie dostaną drugiej szansy. 

Tony odepchnął bolesne wspomnienia zalewające mu umysł. Posiniaczona i poparzona twarz Happy’ego, gdy leżał w śpiączce. Drżące przeprosiny Harley’a, gdy szarpał się w żelaznym uścisku jednego z żołnierzy zakażonych wirusem. Krzyki i płonąca skóra Pepper, wypalające sobie drogę prosto do serca Tony’ego. Nic z tego się jeszcze nie wydarzyło i nigdy nie wydarzy, Tony o to zadba. 

\- JARVIS, rozpocznij produkcję. Przygotuj, hmm… - Tony przywołał wspomnienia walk z eksperymentami AIM. – Trzydzieści pięć sztuk. 

\- Oczywiście, Sir. – Maszyny momentalnie obudziły się do życia. – Przewidywany czas produkcji to około dwa tygodnie. 

\- Świetnie. –Tony padł twarzą w dół na pobliską sofę. – Dlaczego jestem taki zmęczony? – wyjęczał. – Co się z stało z moją supermocą pozwalającą na funkcjonowania przy jedynie dwóch godzinach snu. – Jak się okazuje, organizm przyzwyczaja się także do regularnego odpoczynku, gdy trakowego doświadczy. 

Tony nie lękał się już koszmarów, żaden z nich nie mógł się równać z tym, co już przeżył, przebłyski przerażających wspomnień nie robiły na nim takiego wrażenia, kiedy wiedział, że obudzi się w świecie, kiedy otrzymał od losu drugą szansę. Początkowa problemy ze snem były inną sprawą, ale na to Tony znalazł sposób. 

Jedyną wadą tego zdrowego trybu życia był spadek produktywności. Przepadły trzydniowe maratony i dodatkowe godziny, zyskane przez omijanie posiłków. 

\- To nie była supermoc, Sir, a dolegliwość zwana bezsennością. 

\- Jedno i to samo – Tony wymamrotał w poduszkę.

-Nie Sir, nie wydaje mi się.

Tony przekręcił się na plecy i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Myślisz, że to zadziała?

\- Zgodnie z moimi obliczeniami szanse na sukces wynoszą 99,7%. – JARVIS zaakceptował wyjaśnienia Tony’ego, co do zagrożenia, jakie niesie ze sobą Extremis, oraz konieczność stworzenia kolejnych zbroi, tak samo jak uwierzył w podróż w czasie Tony’ego, gdy ten wyznał mu wszystko pierwszej nocy po inwazji.

\- Całkiem przyzwoicie – Tony ziewnął, układając się wygodniej. 

\- Bardzo przyzwoicie, Sir, - JARVIS przygasił światła. – Czy mam odtworzyć nagranie?

\- Pewnie. – Może to było głupie, żeby polegać na nagraniu w swojej walce z bezsennością, ale pozwalało mu to utrzymać kontakt z rzeczywistością i upewniało, że nie straci wszystkiego co ma, jeżeli pozwoli sobie na chwilę odpoczynku. 

Głos Lokiego popłynął z głośników, spokojny i dodający otuchy. 

_\- Odpocznij, Tony. Sen nie zabierze cię z tego miejsca i czasu. Stało się i tego nie cofniesz._

_-Zgoda, zaufam ci w tej kwestii_ – Tony wymamrotał razem z nagraniem, zamykając oczy i uśmiechając wbrew sobie, kiedy powoli odpływał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * oryg: Ironic Man  
> ** Spark - iskra


End file.
